


Song of the Sea: Sunsets and Black Sails

by ariminiria



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria
Summary: Aria Swann fell in love too soon. Before they even have a chance to be married, her young fiancee, a captain for the East India Trading Company, is killed by pirates.Or so she is told.Ten years later, she still refuses to even consider any other man. However, at her father's insistance, a marriage seems to be inevitable. Commodore Norrington is kind enough, but he isn't who she loves. A proposal gone awry leaves Aria staring into some very familiar eyes, but this scoundrel of a pirate can't possibly be her dear captain... Could it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cover for the story which can also be found on my Quotev account, ariminiria


	2. The Captain of the Wicked Wench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>      Welcome to this... well, whatever it is. This fic is mostly for me personally because it's been desperately nagging my brain to be put down on paper and I'll go crazy soon if I don't. Anyway, that being said, I'm not expecting anything from my readers, and I'm probably going to update erratically/sometimes not at all. If you do choose to stick with me through all this, I hope you enjoy!

        Fourteen year old Aria Swann stood on the balcony of the mansion of the recently founded city of Port Royal. Her parents had sent her here to see what she could learn from the proper men and women there, and also so she could give them her opinion on whether or not her father should accept governorship of the town here in a few years. At the moment, however, she was enjoying watching the sun set one more time before her return voyage. She had to admit that the Caribbean was indeed beautiful. Perhaps she could agree to live here…

        “Miss Swann?” came the subtle tones of Cutler Beckett, grabbing her attention. “You should rest… You’ve a big day ahead of you tomorrow.”

        Smiling, Aria replied, “I know, Mister Beckett… I just _had_ to watch the sun set. It’s my favorite part of the day.” She stepped away from the window and turned to face him. He offered his arm to show her back to her room, and she took it with a graceful nod.

        “In the morning, I shall send the captain to escort you to the docks. I, unfortunately, will not be able to see you off personally; there is an important matter I must attend to.” Stopping in front of her door, he stepped away. “Give your father my best, Miss Swann, and I wish you a safe voyage.”

        “Thank you, sir.” As soon as he had left, she slipped into the room, knowing she wouldn’t be able to sleep a wink.

* * *

        As promised, there was a prompt knock at the door the next morning. Aria, already dressed and prepared, waved aside the maid to answer the door herself. As soon as she did, her breath was taken away by the young man standing there. No older than seventeen, his dark eyes held a genuine smile, his dark hair slightly messy--surprising for a company captain, and his lean, tall stature was comforting, rather than intimidating as other men were.

        “Miss Swann?”

        Not really knowing why, she softly breathed, “Please, call me Aria… A-and you are?”

        He gave her a lopsided grin. “My men call me Captain, and recently, ‘Captain Sparrow’ after an incident with a certain pirate… But you can call me Jack, Miss Aria.”

        She blushed a bit when he said her name. “You… You have no surname, then?” She wasn’t sure why she was ruining this moment with propriety and formality.

        His face dropped slightly, but he still smiled at her. “Well I’m quite fond of the moniker my men have dubbed me with… ‘Sparrow’.”

        “Captain Jack Sparrow?’ she giggled softly. “It does have a nice ring to it, I suppose.”

        Grinning, he nodded, offering his arm. “This way to the _Wicked Wench_ , Miss Aria.”

        She perked up a bit, intrigued. “Is that the name of your ship?”

“Indeed it is,” he replied, leading her to the docks. “She’s a fine vessel, the _Wench_.”

        “I’ve always been fascinated with the sea…” Aria admitted curiously before she could stop herself. Realizing her mistake, she tried to cover for the improper blunder. “I mean… It’s none of my worry or care about… sailing… and other… _men’s_ work…”

        Jack shook his head. “Worry not, Miss Aria, I find your interest refreshing.”

        She smiled in relief as the approached the dock where the _Wicked Wench_ was moored. It truly was a beautiful ship, and she could see why Jack seemed so enamoured with it. The pristine white sails fluttered in the gentle breeze as the crew scurried about the vessel, preparing to weigh anchor. Jack walked her up to the deck, pausing only to give an order to the crew.

        It was amazing, Aria thought, how easily the older, more seasoned sailors accepted orders from a captain so young. He must be very good indeed, or have proved himself beyond a shadow of a doubt to these men. She studied his face carefully as he showed her to her quarters. Jack ‘Sparrow’ seemed a very determined and dutiful man, though a hint of mischief, along with a subtle aversion for rules, lurked beneath that sparkle in his eyes. And just like that, she knew that this crossing would be interesting indeed.

* * *

        Soon, the vessel was far enough from Port Royal that not even a line on the horizon could give evidence to the existence of land. Aria leaned against the port rail, just staring at the water as the _Wicked Wench_ rocked gently over the ripples. There really wasn’t much to do on a ship besides stay in the cabin. The only books her parents had allowed her to take were extremely boring… She would prefer to have brought along _her_ choice, but they insisted that she could stand a few weeks away from the collection that nearly amounted to a private library, opting instead to provide educational reading material suitable for a young woman. Instead, she chose to watch the crew at their work, indulging in her frowned-upon curiosity for just a while before she had turned to the sea in an attempt to disguise her fascination.

        “No need for that, Miss Aria. I’m sure my men would love to have someone to show the ropes, as it were…”

        She looked up to see Jack, smiling kindly at her. “I’m not so sure my father would approve of my interest.”

        “Nonsense, he never has to know. See, here’s my idea… It’s my ship so I’m in charge, and I’m requesting that you ask whatever you fancy, aye?”

        A growing smile on her face, Aria nodded. “On one condition.”

        He looked a bit curious. “Name it.”

        “Please drop the ‘Miss’... I get enough of that everywhere else.”

        Smiling, he nodded and mock-bowed his head. “As you command, _Aria_."

        She grinned. “Splendid. Now then…” And with that, she rattled of a series of rapid-fire inquisitions, which the charming captain was most happy to answer. She hung on to his every word as he told her each part of the ship and what each little rope and pulley would do. Before Aria realized, the whole day had passed and she was unsuccessfully attempting to repress a yawn as Jack showed her back to her quarters.

        “Have you ever met a pirate?” she sighed sleepily without thinking.

        Jack tensed up. “Story for another time, darling…” he murmured. “I’ll see you in the morning.” And then, he was gone.

* * *

        Sunlight filtered through the curtains in Aria’s cabin as she stirred.  She yawned, then stretched and rolled to her other side. With a slight smile, she thought about the day before and everything Jack had shown her. He really was a special person… He didn’t make her feel ashamed of her unique curiosities, and he answered her questions animatedly, telling her anything and everything she wanted to know. It was a good thing Aria had him for company on this voyage, because without her books, she’d go mad otherwise.

        As she began to dress, Aria frowned at the thought of having to don all those ridiculous layers just to stroll about the deck with the captain. After all, no one would know if she decided to go without petticoats… That was it. She decided to skip a few of the more cumbersome layers, opting instead for a more comfortable choice.

        When she stepped out of her cabin, she was greeted by the beautiful horizon. The endless stretch of water glistened in the gentle rays from above, and a gentle breeze brushed the sails.

        “Ah, Miss Aria.” Glancing over, she noticed the cheerful face of Jack.

        “Hello, Captain.”

        “Whatever happened to calling me ‘Jack’?” he said, looking mischievous.

        She laughed softly, replying, “The same thing that happened to calling me ‘Aria’, I imagine.”

        “Right… Begging your pardon for my slip-of-the-tongue,” he murmured, looking amused.

        Looking around the deck, Aria let herself take a deep breath, just drinking it all in. “You’re so lucky…” she remarked absently. She didn’t notice the look of curiosity on Jack’s face as she continued, “Always travelling like this, getting to see the ocean for days at a time… It’s just so _beautiful_.”

        Jack’s admiration for the girl grew just then. Never had he met a woman of class and standing whose love of the sea rivaled his own. The rest quickly grew seasick and complained about his vessel. “Indeed it is.”

        Realizing her boldness, Aria became embarrassed and turned her face away. “I’m sorry.”

        “Don’t be,” he said immediately. A silence settled between them for a bit, then Jack spoke again. “Come with me.” Curious, Aria followed without question as he lead her to the helm. He extended his hand, eyes sparkling as she carefully gave him her own hand. Slowly, he guided it to rest on the spokes of the wheel.

        “What--”

        “Shh… Let me show you _real_ freedom, darling.”

        Aria flushed lightly. “Do you call all the ladies that?”

        Jack paused, as if realizing he had said something he hadn’t meant to. “No.” Then, abruptly changing the subject, “Steady on, now. Take her starboard a bit… That’s it, you’ve got a natural knack for sailing, mark my words.”

        Though distracted by what he had said, Aria had to admit that Jack was right. There was something about being able to control the entirety of the magnificent vessel with a simple turn of her hands that gave her the most profound feeling of freedom. It made her want to sail the seas for eternity, never to set foot on land again. But, the reality of her duties to her family made her take a step back.

        Jack frowned. “Something wrong?”

        “No… I’m fine, thank you. I believe I should…” Aria couldn’t seem to find an excuse. Perhaps whilst she was away, it wouldn’t be too terrible to indulge her dream of another life… Shaking her head, she moved to take the helm again. “Forgive me, I lost myself in thought. Now,” she grinned, “Tell me more.”

* * *

        Aria could only imagine what her father would think if he knew she had been learning the ins and outs of sailing… With only a short time left on the voyage, she found herself dreading the return to land. Each day, Aria had abandoned more and more of the useless layers of the dress so as to more easily perform tasks and move about on the ship. While it was freeing at the time, she realized with increasing dread that it would make the immediate snap back to formality all the more unbearable.

        Jack had become, without a doubt, the closest friend Aria had ever had in her life, and… perhaps something more. Most would probably call it the fleeting fancy of a young lady’s first puppy love, but to Aria, it wasn’t just a passing emotion. Of course, she wouldn’t have to worry about marriage for another year or so, but even so, she knew it wouldn’t matter. She would be expected to marry someone of status. Meaning… not Jack. He was a Captain in the navy, but if she could marry a lord, for instance, or a commodore, she knew her father would prefer that over a captain. Perhaps if Jack were promoted, he’d have more chance of gaining the top priority…

        What was she thinking? Aria was getting way ahead of herself. Such things were only even a whisper of a possibility if Jack felt the same way. No, he would not fight for her to be his. These ridiculous notions were proof of what engaging in improper practices could do. The nonsensical daydreams would be cured once she’d settled into a more proper routine.

        Just then, the very man on her mind was at her side. If he had noticed the subtle change in her wardrobe over the course of the crossing, he hadn’t commented on it. “I expect we’ll be seeing our destination on the horizon within the hour…” he murmured. Then, he paused and shifted. “Miss Swann--”

        “Yes,  _Captain_?”

        “Mi--Aria…” he corrected, “I… Well, you’re a lady…”

        “Clever of you to notice, Jack.”

        “No, I meant… You’re a lady of class, and I know I’m just a captain…”

        Aria had never thought that “flustered” would be a word to describe Jack, but right now, that’s how he seemed. “Yes…?”

        Just as he was about to reply, a cry rang out from the crow’s nest. “Land ho!”

        Jack took a step towards the helm, mock-bowing rather stiffly before heading to bring them into port.

* * *

        Weatherby Swann was there to greet his daughter when the _Wicked Wench_ arrived, a great smile upon his face.

        “Father!” Aria called, beaming in return as she leaned over the rail of the ship to wave at him. The moment the gangplank was down, she rushed to greet him.

        “Oh my,” he chuckled as he hugged her, “How you’ve grown in such a short time!” It was true that Aria had always looked a fair bit more mature than she was, but she knew her father was just being sentimental in this moment.

        “I missed you…”

        “As I and your mother and sister missed you. Come now, let’s get you home for a meal.”

        Suddenly, Aria’s thoughts were consumed with Jack. If she just left now, would she ever see him again?

        “Father,” she started quickly, aware of Jack’s previously unnoticed presence behind her, “The captain was ever so kind to me during the course of our journey, I should very much like to invite him along to supper with us if he has the time…”

        “I suppose if he has no pressing matters to attend to…” Her father began scanning the ship for one whom he thought would be the captain.

        “Here, Father…” Aria grabbed Jack’s elbow and pulled him closer. “This is Captain Jack Sparrow.” She definitely did not miss the small grin that appeared on the young man’s face when she addressed him by the moniker.

        Obviously surprised by his young age, the older man turned to the captain. “My, I must apologize. I simply didn’t expect…”

        “Quite alright, sir. Happens often.”

        “Well, if you find that you are able, you would be most welcome in our home tonight.”

        Jack smiled warmly at Aria. “I’d be delighted.”

* * *

        That night, Aria was glad she had Jack with her, otherwise she’d have had more trouble adjusting back to land. On the crossing to Port Royal, it had been especially difficult without anyone she knew, but this time she had fallen in love with the sea, and with the man who had introduced her to its freedom.

        “Have you ever met a pirate Mister Sparrow?”

        “It’s _Captain_ Sparrow, Elizabeth,” Aria sternly corrected her nine year old sister. “And that is hardly polite conversation for a young lady…” This was her way of reminding her sister that the forbidden interest was to remain their private secret, lest their father find out and reprimand them.

        Jack, having the good sense to play along--though based on how he had acted on the one instance Aria had questioned him about pirates, he may have been just as eager to change subjects--nodded and looked to their father. “Might I inquire as to the nature of your family business in Port Royal?”

        “I’m afraid I can’t speak of it at this time, but as soon as it’s settled, I’m sure everyone will hear the news.”

        Jack nodded. “Of course.”

        The eldest Swann nodded, then turned to Aria, a pleased look on his face. “My dear, I have news for you.” When she glanced at him cautiously, he continued, “Cutler Beckett sent word ahead of you… He proposed a betrothal of you and himself.”

        Aria froze. It could have been her imagination, but she could have sworn that Jack tensed up beside her. “Father, I-I can’t…”

`        His face fell, a confused frown taking over. “And why not? He’s a very respectable gentleman, he has good status, and he’s well on his way to rising through the ranks.”

        She couldn’t very well tell him that it was because she’d fallen for the man next to her… Aria was left floundering for an answer. Before she could stutter out a lame excuse, however, Jack unexpectedly spoke up.

        “I’m afraid that would be my fault, sir… For you see, a woman can’t accept two proposals from different men.”

        Eyes wide, Aria gaped at Jack. What was he doing? Why would he want to stop the betrothal? Unless…

        Flashing her a nervous grin, the young captain looked back to her father, whose expression was partly disappointment, yet also weighing the benefits of Jack’s stature.

        “Well…” he started, “I suppose… If this is what you would prefer, Aria?”

        Biting her lip, trying to fight down the butterflies in her stomach, she nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

        “Beckett is my employer, Mister Swann. I’m quite sure he will understand…” Jack said, smiling at Aria.

        “Yes, yes…”

        Her mother, who had observed the whole thing with a knowing smile, turned to the younger daughter. “Elizabeth, I believe it’s time for you to retire.”

        “But mother--”

        “No protests, darling, come along…” Rising, she took Elizabeth’s shoulder and guided her upstairs.

        Weatherby Swann turned back to the young couple. “Now, of course, the wedding cannot happen until she is a bit older…”

        “I’m quite aware, sir,” Jack said, grinning. “I can wait. I am, after all, a very patient man.”

        “Yes, of course…” The man stood. “Perhaps you two would enjoy a walk in the gardens before Aria must retire?”

        With a glance at each other, they nodded their confirmation. There was a lot that they needed to discuss…


	3. The Ghost Ship

        The silence in the garden was deafening. It was obvious that neither of them knew what to say, or where to even begin discussing what had just occurred. Finally, Jack looked over, though still avoiding her eyes.

        “Miss Aria, I must apologize for my rash and unwarranted actions just now. I… I can explain to you father, tell him that I was just--”

        “Jack…” she said softly, cutting him off, “Just tell me one thing.” Eagerly, he nodded. “ _Why_ did you do it?”

        The young captain didn’t answer for a while. “You fascinated me… in a way no one else ever had. When we grew close over the voyage, I couldn’t help but think that when we had both gained a few more years, we might be something more. Then when your father said _that_ , something came over me.”

        “What, like feelings?” Aria joked softly.

        “Perhaps,” he replied with a wry smile. “But I had this empty feeling right here…” He lightly touched his chest, just over his heart. “Near took ill, I did, at the thought that I’d never even have a chance to win your heart. And I saw the look on your face… I didn’t want you to have your fate decided for you.” He paused. “But I suppose I went and did that anyway, didn’t I? I must apologize once more, darling. I acted rashly on a fleeting whimsy.”

        “There’s nothing to forgive, Jack… I’m fascinated by you too. If it’s a choice between you and Cutler Beckett, I’d choose you in a heartbeat. I already did, in fact.” Aria smiled. “But don’t think that I’m only choosing you because I have no other option… I invited you to dinner because I was afraid I’d never get to see you again.” She let the silence fall between them once more, though it was much more comfortable and less heavy than before. Then, “Does this have anything to do with what you were trying to tell me before we made port?”

        Jack nodded, smiling a bit shyly. “Aye… I was just trying to say that… I know you’re a lady of stature and I’m a captain. A young one, but a captain nonetheless. You could have your pick of any high-standing men, but… I’m good at what I do, I could be a commodore soon and well… Then maybe we’d be a better match?”

        Aria laughed and shook her head. “I think we’re a perfect match right now. Jack, you know me well enough to know I don’t care about stature.”

        Jack gave her a crooked grin. “You are one of a kind, love.” Both of them blushed at the accidental nickname. “I should find a ring then, eh?” he murmured, changing the subject.

        Shaking her head at his antics, Aria gently touched his arm. “Jack, I could care less about anything, so long as you don’t leave me to marry Beckett.” He nodded and went silent.

        “I have met a pirate before.”

        Blinking in surprise at the subject change, Aria didn’t say anything, waiting for him to get up the courage to speak again.

        “My father is one.” The statement hung in the air for only a moment before Aria hugged him. He held her close, empowered by her indifference to his confession, and continued, “I was born on his ship in the middle of a typhoon. I didn’t want his reputation to be mine, so I found the Company. Beckett gave me a job…”

        “And here we are…” she murmured, looking up at him with a soft smile.

        “Aye… Here we are.” Much more relaxed now, he gently brushed his hand over her shoulder. “I should escort you back inside…”

        Her face dropped at his words. “I’d much rather stay here…” She felt the rumble in his chest as he laughed.

        “As would I love, but I can see your father from the patio and he’s watching us like a hawk.”

        Aria looked over and sure enough, Weatherby Swann was standing there, his eagle eyes fixed on the young couple. She sighed. “At least come by in the morning?”

        “Of course. I have to give you the ring, after all… and the _Wench_ won’t set sail for another three weeks. We have time, don’t worry.”

        She nodded and wrapped her hands around his arm, allowing him to guide her back to the house. When they reached her father, Jack took Aria’s hand in his, shyly placing a gentle kiss against her knuckles.

“Goodnight sir,” he nodded to Weatherby, then Aria. “Love…” And with that, he took his leave.

        “Well…” said her father with a smile, “He is a very nice young man. I do believe that this was a wise decision, my dear.”

        A bit surprised at the admission, she looked up at him curiously. “Really?”

        Nodding, he continued. “While Beckett is a good man with standing, I see how happy your captain makes you. I’ve heard good things about him as well… It is my belief that he will soon rise through the ranks.”

        Aria giggled softly. “He said as much himself.”

        “And rightly so.” Smiling, he patted her arm. “Now, to bed with you.”

        “Goodnight, father.” Feeling lighter than air, Aria whisked away to her room and prepared for bed, smiling all the while.

* * *

        Over the course of the next week or so, Aria’s fifteenth birthday came and went, and Jack, as promised, had showed up promptly with the ring. It was plain but beautiful, and Aria had never treasured anything more in her life. The thin, silver band flowed into a uniquely crafted design just around the small, sparkling gem. It was simple, round, and clear, but it caught the light in the most brilliant ways. Her mother absolutely adored it, and Elizabeth kept asking to see it shine in the sun.

        Eventually, the news came that Jack would have to ship out again. It was no surprise to anyone, but it still put a damper on the mood around the Swann estate. Finally, the day arrived. Aria stood at the docks, stealing a precious few moments before the crew was ready to weigh anchor.

        “I have something for you, Jack…” Aria said, grinning.

        “Oh?” He seemed curious, not sure what she had in mind.

        “Here…” She took his hand and pressed something small, oval-shaped, and cold against his palm. Looking down at it, Jack found a small chain with a locket on the end. When he opened it, he found a miniature portrait of his betrothed.

        “Now I won’t have to be without you, love.”

        “My thinking exactly.”

        Then, the first mate, a man by the name of Gibbs, called down to Jack. “Cap’n, she’s ready to sail.”

        Jack sighed and kissed the back of Aria’s hand. “I’ll be back before you know it, darling.”

        “I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

        Each week that passed felt strange. It was back to how life had been before the crossing from Port Royal, yet it was different with the knowledge that she had a connection to someone that she couldn’t see. Aria had no idea where Jack was, what the weather was like, what the sunsets looked like on the sea… But she like to imagine that when she looked to the horizon, Jack would be looking at the same sunset. It would be like they could bid each other good night. As she walked in the garden, she would fiddle with the ring, admiring it and wishing that the one who had given it to her would be back at her side soon.

        Finally, as she was walking along the beach one day, Aria noticed a familiar silhouette on the horizon. The _Wicked Wench_ had come home. Smiling brightly, she rushed to the docks to greet her dear captain. As soon as he spotted her, Jack’s face lit up. The gangplank was lowered and as soon as he’d given the last few orders to his men, he came to greet her.

        “Miss me terribly?” he asked, a mischievous grin shadowing his face.

        “Of course I did, _Captain_ Sparrow…” Aria replied quickly, throwing her arms around his neck.

        “It’s always ‘Jack’ for you, love.” He held her close, just taking a moment to appreciate her presence, the lack of which had been thoroughly distracting over the course of the last voyage. He’d had no one to teach about sailing or to tell outlandish stories to… seeing as Gibbs was already a seasoned sailor and perfectly content to tell tales of his own, having no interest in hearing Jack’s for the hundredth time.

        Aria pulled away, beaming up at him. “Come on then, mother had the servants prepare a special lunch for your return…”

        “Well I can’t refuse her now, can I?”

* * *

        Eventually, Aria got used to the absences that Jack’s work demanded. Two years came and went in this way, peacefully slipping by. With the exception of the death of Aria’s mother, all was well. Jack held her through it all, and she was at peace with it. Shyly, the engaged pair began hesitantly mentioning wedding plans to each other. Perhaps they should just _one_ year more…  Or should it be next month? They weren’t sure exactly what to do, but they were happy with their lives.

        Then it all fell apart.

* * *

        Everything seemed usual. Jack had just received word from Cutler Beckett that he was needed for an important matter in Port Royal. As usual, they stood together on the dock, trading their goodbyes.

        “Darling, this time, Beckett says I’ll be made a commodore, even skipping a few ranks. Just this last job and we’ll be married as soon as I’m promoted!”

        “I’ve told you, I don’t need a commodore for a husband, I just need you, Jack.”

        “I know, I know, Aria… And have me you will.” Leaning down, he kissed her softly. “One month. I’ll be back and we’ll be married.”

        “Cap’n?” Gibbs was now accustomed to their ritual farewells and though he usually waited as long as possible to give them more time, he was eventually forced to gently let the man know he was needed.

        “Goodbye Jack.”

        “Goodbye, love… I’ll be back before you know it.”

        “I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

        It was only three weeks before the East India Trading Company representative showed up at the Swann estate. He came to Elizabeth, hat in his hand and resting over his heart.

        “Miss Swann…”

        All it took was those two simple words for her to know what was wrong.

        “No. Please, don’t…”

        “Miss Swan,” he continued, sympathetically, “It is my deepest regret to inform you… The _Wicked Wench_ has been sunk, along with her captain. Pirates, my lady”

        She remembered nothing but the feeling of her knees hitting the floor. In the days that followed, she couldn’t have recounted much of what happened. Aria knew that everyone was treating her delicately… Her father kept meeting with the East India Trading Company men. There was something more, she knew, something that they weren’t telling her about the circumstances of her lover’s death.

        The eldest Swann daughter was forced to take an escort when she walked along the beach. Gibbs had somehow survived… He had taken in ill in Port Royal before the _Wench_ set out on the fateful voyage and was forced to remain behind. To Aria, the sunset was much more important now. She remembered a tale that the first mate had once told her about green flash that lead to the land of the dead. So, every day, she would write a letter, begging him not to be dead, to find her and come home. In the evenings, when her escort would bring her to the docks, she would take the message and place it in a bottle and give it to the sea, watching it float away to the horizon, hopefully taking it to _him_. The ring, she put on a chain around her neck, and she swore she’d never marry anyone else.

        A year and a half later, her father announced that it was time for the three of them to finally move to Port Royal. Aria knew it was, in part, to distract her from her grief. She didn’t care. The house held too many memories, England, of a life that would never be. Gibbs was crewing the voyage that would bring them to the Caribbean, and he, like everyone else who knew of what happened, watched Aria with pity. She hated it. This journey was going to take much too long.

* * *

        “Elizabeth, stop singing that dreadful song!” Aria snapped at her sister. The silly little tune about seafarers used to amuse both her and her sister, but since her love had died at the hands of those beasts, Aria wanted nothing to do with pirates.

        “Aye,” Gibbs muttered, appearing from behind them, “Do be quiet, missy. Cursed Pirates sail these waters… You want to call ‘em down on us?”

        “Mr. Gibbs, that’ll do.” Suddenly, Norrington and the girls’ father were there as well.

        “She was singing about pirates...” Aria muttered monotonously. She saw that pitying look rising on his face, but before he could say anything, Gibbs jumped back in.

        “Bad luck to sing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog, mark my words…”

        “Consider them marked,” Norrington snapped. “On your way.”

        “Aye, lieutenant...” Gibbs said meekly, grumbling as he slipped away. “Bad luck to have women on board, even if one is a miniature…”

        “ _I_ think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate,” Elizabeth piped up.

        Just as Aria was about to scold her, Norrington beat her to it. “Think again, Miss Swan. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a  pirate flag, or wears a pirate brand, gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop…”

        Relaxing a bit, Aria nodded in approval at his words, noticing Gibbs miming a hanging behind her.

        “Lieutenant Norrington…” their father objected, strolling up the the trio. “I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my younger daughter.”

        The man nodded. “My apologies, Governor.”

        “ _Actually_ , I find it all fascinating.”

        Aria looked down at her sister. “Yes, we know. That’s what’s concerning, Elizabeth.”

        Their father, hoping to change the subject, cleared his throat. “My dears, we will be landing in Port Royal very soon, and beginning our new lives. Wouldn’t it be wonderful if comport ourselves as befits our class and station, Elizabeth?”

        Thoroughly chastised, the younger girl nodded and turned away. The men went further to the stern and the two Swann girls remained at the bow.

        “I still think it’d be exciting to meet a pirate…” Elizabeth muttered, ducking her head under her sister’s steely gaze. Just then, something caught her eye. A laced parasol was drifting by in the water… Then, a bit of wooden wreckage with a figure floating on it. “Look, a boy! There’s a boy in the water!”

        “Man overboard!” Norrington cried to his men.

        Everyone was distracted by saving the boy, but Aria’s gaze was fixed on something in the fog. It was a ship, one which seemed familiar… But it must have been a figment of her imagination. Even if the _Wicked Wench_ hadn’t been sunk, this vessel was a haunting color, with tattered black sails that screamed of unspeakable evil. It was impossible, but she saw it as clear as day.

        And then, it was gone. Vanished into the mist.


	4. Nine Years Later

        Aria sat bolt upright in the bed, her breathing shallow and sped up as fear coursed through her veins. It had been eight, nearly nine, years since the image of that ghostly shade of the  _Wicked Wench_  was burned into her memory forever, and it was still just as bone-chilling to think about, let alone dream of. The sun hadn’t even risen yet, and she knew that no more sleep would come after that nightmare, so she got up and went to her writing desk. The dark, polished wood was cool against the bits of her arms that the night dress didn’t quite cover, and the soft tickle of the quill greeted her wandering hand. Lighting the lamp beside the inkwell, Aria began her routinely vigil, slowly penning yet another letter to her dead lover.

        When she was finished and the ink had dried, she carefully rolled the parchment and slipped it into the bottle she picked from her collection. Just as she put the stopper in the top, her maid walked in meekly.

        “My lady, your father wants to see both you and your sister in her room this morning…”

        Aria nodded. “Thank you, Lily.” She turned and slowly wandered along the hall until she reached Elizabeth’s door. It would have been more proper and polite of her to knock, but right now she didn’t care. When she opened the door, Elizabeth jumped and quickly tried to hide something in the folds of her night dress until she realized who it was.

        “Aria, you frightened me…”

        “You’re lucky it was only me, Liz,” she replied sternly, nodding at the medallion. When they had pulled that boy from the ocean on the crossing, he had been wearing that medallion. Elizabeth, knowing of Aria’s hatred for pirates, was reluctant to tell her, but had had no one else she could trust with the secret. The elder sister had taken pity on young Will Turner and concluded that it must not have been his fault to be a pirate.

        Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. “Elizabeth? Aria? Are you decent?”

        Throwing a shawl at her sister, Aria snatched the medallion, hissing, “Give me that!” Quickly, she clasped it around her neck, hiding it under the neckline of her dressing gown along with Jack’s ring. Despite her repulsion towards pirates, she’d rather get in trouble for being caught with something like this than to let Elizabeth be scolded.

        “Do come in, Father,” Elizabeth called.

        The governor walked in with two boxes tucked under his arm, chuckling when he saw them. “Just now out of bed, my dears? It’s a beautiful day!” The maid that accompanied him, Estrella, went to draw the curtains, revealing the beautiful blue sky and the bustle of the port down below. “I have a gift for the two of you…” He set the boxes on the bed and opened them, unveiling two beautiful dresses, one gold, and the other, blue.

        “Oh, it’s beautiful!” Elizabeth exclaimed, holding hers up. Aria, however, was slightly less thrilled. It was a beautiful dress, but she suspected an ulterior motive.

        “Might I inquire as to the occasion, Father?”

        “Why, Aria,” he chuckled, “Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughters? Go on, then.”

        The two girls moved behind the screen to have the maids help them dress. Elizabeth, suddenly realizing the undertones, exchanged a glance with Aria.

        “Actually,” their father continued suddenly, “I, uh… I had hoped you might wear them to the ceremony today…”

        “The ceremony?” Elizabeth questioned innocently.

        “Captain Norrington’s promotion ceremony,” Aria grumbled. “I knew it…”

        “Rather,  _Commodore_  Norrington, as he’s about to become. Fine gentleman, don’t you think, Aria?”

        Elizabeth gave her sister a knowing look. They both knew the elder Swann daughter was past the normal marrying age, and her father had been desperately trying to make her a match in James Norrington before it was too late for her to marry at all.

        At their silence, he tried again. “He fancies you, you know, Aria…”

        Just then, the girls gasped in unison as the corset was tightened fully.

        “Girls? How’s it coming?”

        “It’s difficult to say…” Elizabeth managed to get out.

        “I’m told it’s the latest fashion in London,” their father said proudly.

        “Well…” Aria started, with difficulty, “Women in London must have learned not to breathe!”

        The butler came to the door, nodding respectfully to Weatherby Swann. “My lord, you have a visitor.”

        Nodding, he called to his daughters. “I trust you’ll be alright… The carriage will be waiting downstairs.”

        When he was gone, after the maids had finished helping the girls dress, Elizabeth in the gold and Aria in the blue, Elizabeth looked at her sister. “Aria, you know Father won’t relent… Better Norrington than someone else?”

        “No, Liz! I swore, never any other…”

        “I know, I know.”

        “And what about you and Will?”

        Elizabeth flushed scarlet and refused to meet her gaze. “What about us?”

        Smirking, Aria headed downstairs, calling teasingly over her shoulder, “That’s what I thought! Take it from me, Liz, you don’t want to wait too long.”

* * *

        Downstairs, Aria found the very man in question, showing off a sword to her father. His eyes flitted towards her, but he did not falter in his presentation. There was one woman whom had captured his heart, and only she was capable of distracting him from his second passion. Soon after Aria reached the bottom of the steps, however, the attention of the young blacksmith’s apprentice was indeed diverted.

        “Ah, Aria! Elizabeth! You both look absolutely stunning!” their father declared.

        Sure enough, the younger sister was halfway down the stairs when she noticed who the visitor was, her eyes lighting up as she exclaimed, “Will! It’s so good to see you!”

        They were ridiculously, head-over-heels in love with each other. Why was Aria the only one who could see it?

        “I had a dream about you last night.”

        “About me?”

        Aria turned her head away so as not to show her amusement at Elizabeth’s boldness.

        “Elizabeth,” their father chided, “Is that entirely proper for you to…”

        Ignoring him as he trailed off, she pressed on. “About the day we met, do you remember?”

        “How could I ever forget, Miss Swann?” he smiled, then nodded respectfully to Aria as well, though with less adoration painting his features. “Miss Swann.”

        Elizabeth gracefully strolled over. “Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?”

        “At least once more, Miss Swann. As always.”

        Elizabeth’s features dropped in disappointment and frustration.

        “There, you see?” the governor nodded, “At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we must be going.”

        “Good day Mister Turner,” Elizabeth said brusquely, brushing past him.

        Aria merely nodded to Will, afraid of betraying her smile, and followed her sister out to the carriage.

* * *

        After suffering through the lengthy ceremony in that horrid corset, all Aria wanted to do was go home and get out of that death trap. Her hopes were dashed, however, when Commodore Norrington pulled her aside for a word. Although, she suspected, he intended a little more than just a conversation.

        She was finding it hard to breathe now, and as soon as she was close enough to the wall of the parapet, she leaned against it.

        “Er… You look lovely, Aria,” Norrington stuttered nervously. All she could do was offer him a grimacing smile in return. He must have mistaken it for a look of disapproval, so he continued, “I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind…” Pausing, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally found the right words. “This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have… not yet achieved.” He took a deep breath. “A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Aria.”

        “I-I can’t breathe…” she forced out.

        Misunderstanding, he nodded and turned away shyly. “Yes, I’m a bit nervous myself.”

        But Aria heard no more as the darkness closed in. The lack of air had finally gotten to her and everything went black as she tumbled over the side of the parapet.

* * *

        Vaguely, Aria recognized a sudden feeling of a great pressure on her chest being relieved. She gasped for air, coughing up water, then very quickly noticed that she was at the docks. Lying on the same pier that the  _Wicked Wench_  had been docked at when she first laid eyes on it…

        “Never would’a thought’o that…” muttered a soldier kneeling next to her.

        The man at her side replied, “Clearly you’ve never been to Singapore.” Why was his voice so familiar?

        In the chaos of everything, the shorter chain of the medallion had dislodged from its hiding place in her bodice, and the strange man took notice of it, eyes wide as he took it in his hand.

        “Where did you get that?” he demanded, looking at her face. The moment they made eye contact, he froze. For Aria, he was much too close to her person, and she snatched the medallion away, hastily replacing it under the neckline of her shift. The chain had gotten tangled with the one that held her ring, so she carefully pulled the ring up to unknot them. The man looked down, and, upon seeing the ring, his breath caught. “You kept it…” he murmured. “All these years…”

        Then it hit her. She had seen those eyes before… But it couldn’t be.

        Just then, Commodore Norrington and his men rushed up to where Aria was lying, swords drawn.

        “On your feet!” the Commodore spat.

        “Aria! Are you alright?” the governor questioned as he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. “I told your sister to wait up at the fort…”

        “Yes, yes, I’m fine…” she replied dazedly, still shocked by the resemblance of that man to her Jack. At a glare from her father, the soldier who, she just now noticed, was holding the slit corset, hastily threw it down, pointing at the man.

        Weatherby Swann looked over and then promptly ordered, “Shoot him!”

        “Father!” Aria said sharply, turning to appeal to James Norrington instead. “Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?”

        He looked between her and the man, but ultimately was unable to resist her pleading eyes. Nodding, he sheathed his sword and his men lowered their guns. The dark eyed man pressed his hands together and nodded in a grateful gesture.

        “I believe thanks are in order…” Norrington said, extending his hand. The man hesitated, drawing his hands towards his chest before reluctantly shaking with him. As soon as he had the man’s hand within his grasp, however, the Commodore seized it and pulled his arm forward, flipping up the fabric of the sleeve to reveal a faded yet angry scar in the shape of a capital letter ‘P’, with the bottom tip of a tattoo peeking out from further up.

        “Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we,  _pirate_?” he spat.

        “ _Hang_  him!” Governor Swann demanded.

        “Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons,” the Commodore ordered, yanking the sleeve up further to reveal the tattoo. “Well, well…” he smirked. “ _Jack Sparrow_ , isn’t it?”

        Aria gasped sharply. Both their father and Norrington gave her a strange look, but the man hastily interrupted. “ _Captain_  Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir.”

        And with that one statement, any doubts Aria may have had before were gone. She didn’t know how it was possible, but Jack was alive... and he was everything she hated: a pirate.

        “Well I don’t see your ship,  _Captain_.” Norrington mocked.

        “I’m in the market, as it were…” Jack admitted grudgingly.

        Then, the soldier from before piped up. “He said ‘e’d come to commandeer one.”

        “Told you ‘e was tellin’ the truth!” the other butted in. “These are ‘is, sir.” Gathering up everything at his feet, the second soldier held all of Jack’s things out to Norrington. Picking them up one by one, he studied them then listed them off, starting with the pistol.

        “No additional shots nor powder… A compass that doesn’t point north…” Then, Norrington found himself with a locket in his hand. “What’s this, then? A portrait of your land-bound beloved?”

        “Something like that…” Jack muttered as the Commodore opened it up. James froze for a moment, then, frowning, glanced between Aria and the portrait, then between Aria and Jack. Sharply snapping it shut, he then tossed it back onto the pile and turned to the last item.

        “And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the  _worst_  pirate I’ve ever heard of,” he smirked, seeming a bit triumphant.

        “But you have heard  _of_  me,” Jack grinned. Unfortunately, that was the last straw for Norrington, who roughly grabbed him by the arm and began to escort him away. Breaking away from her father, Aria darted after them.

        “Commodore, I really must protest!”

        “Carefully, lieutenant,” he ordered, ignoring her.

        She moved to stand between him and Jack. “Pirate or not, this man saved my life!”

        Frowning, he responded simply, “One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness.”

        “Though it seems enough to condemn him…” Jack muttered.

        “Indeed,” Norrington snapped coldly.

        Gillette moved away after securing the manacles, then Aria heard, “Finally!” and felt cold metal wrap around her throat. Though she was startled, she wasn’t afraid. She knew Jack would never hurt her, and the more rebellious, sea-longing side of her knew that this was somehow part of a clever plan to escape.

        “No! No, don’t shoot!” her father cried out as everyone darted forwards.

        “I knew you’d warm up to me…” Jack said, loud enough for everyone to hear but only for Aria to hear the meaning behind it. He was glad she had finally recognized him. “Commodore Norrington, my effects, please. And my hat!”

        No one moved.

        “Commodore!” he prompted again. Aria had to keep herself from smirking at their dumbfounded expressions. She was supposed to be frightened right now… Norrington slowly turned and grabbed the items from the soldier.

        “Aria…” The way he said her name still made her shiver after all this time. For show, he pretended not to know her. “It  _is_  Aria, isn’t it?”

        Playing along, she snapped, “It’s  _Miss Swann_.”

        “ _Miss Swann_ , if you’d be so kind… Come, come, dear, we don’t have all day.”

        Reaching as far forward as the manacles’ chain would allow, she took the items from Norrington. As soon as Jack could reach the pistol, he seized it and rested the barrel against her temple. Still, Aria wasn’t afraid. Even if Jack were serious about his threats, he wouldn’t have shot her. She knew him better than anyone. If he only carried one shot, he had a reason. He was saving it for someone.

        Spinning her around, he murmured, “Now, if you’ll be very kind…”

        Aria began putting his effects on him, starting with the locket. She draped the long chain over his neck, then put his hat on, and when she went to wrap the belt around his waist, she used the convenient positioning to hug him tightly.

        “Easy on the goods, darling…” he joked.

        Forgetting that they still needed to put on a show, Aria started, “You’re ali--”

        “Despicable?” he quickly interrupted, bringing back to mind the present company. “Yes, I know. Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine. We’re square.” Then, he spun her back around to face everyone else.

        “Gentlemen! My lady… You will always remember this as the day you  _almost_  caught Captain… Jack… Sparrow!”

        Releasing Aria, he gently shoved her into Norrington’s arms and took off. Aria didn’t even hear anything else that happened, she was just thinking of everything that should have been impossible, but wasn’t. No, she wasn’t worried about losing him again. She knew that he would find her, and perhaps he’d take her away from here; away from Norrington and his proposal, away from the prim and proper life. Besides, even if he didn’t, she’d hunt him down just to drag out of him the story of how he was alive…


	5. Pirates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part does contain a minor spoiler from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales! Personally, I don't think it would ruin anything, but you choose! I also fixed a plot hole regarding how Jack came into possession of the compass. So if you saw the movie and noticed that, I patched it up since the writers were apparently sleeping on the job!

        It wasn’t long before the news came that Jack had been captured. Funnily enough, the soldier’s proclamation of “Never you worry, miss, that pirate’ll never threaten anyone again.” didn’t provide any reassurance for Aria. In fact, it only served to dredge up a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, something akin to what she imagined it would have been like to know the _Wicked Wench_ would sink ahead of time. Had she really only been reunited with Jack just to lose him not a day later?

Aria grudgingly allowed the maid to get her settled in bed, putting a bed warmer near her feet. She absently stared out the window as Lily adjusted the pillows, contemplating everything that had happened.

        “There you go, miss,” Lily said, smiling. “It was a difficult day for you, I’m sure…”

        She had no idea how right she was. Choosing to leave Jack’s part out of it, Aria hummed, “Mm… I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose, but… I must admit, I wasn’t entirely prepared for it.”

        “Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate! Sounds terrifying…”

        Little did Lily know, Aria hadn’t been scared at all.

        “Oh… Yes, it was terrifying…”

        “But the Commodore proposed! Fancy that. Now that’s a smart match, miss, if it’s not too bold to say.”

        “It is a smart match…” At least, anyone else would say so. “He’s a fine man.” But he wasn’t Jack. “He’s… What any woman _should_ dream of marrying.” Any woman should… but she didn't. The man she loved was a pirate.

        “Well, that Will Turner… He and your sister are a smart match, too.”

        “Indeed they are, if only the both of them weren’t so stubborn.”

        Aria nodded to her, absently responding to her commentary on the day. She was far too distracted by the thought of Jack… A memory surfaced, from the time during which they had been engaged.

* * *

_Jack and Aria were walking by the beach, watching the sunset, and she couldn’t help but take notice of the compass on his belt. She had been meaning to inquire as to the significance of it for some time, but it always slipped her mind._

_“Jack?” He hummed in response. “Your compass… What’s so special about it? I can tell it means a lot to you.”_

_He was silent for a bit, watching the imprints of the steps they left in the sand. Then, he took the compass in his hand and held it between them, slowing to a stop. “This compass…” He paused again, seemingly unsure how to explain it. “It’s a bit complicated, love, but I’ll do my best. Remember how I said I got the name ‘Sparrow’?”_

_Aria nodded. “An incident with a pirate, right?”_

_Jack shook his head. “Yes and no. There was a pirate, but the pirate… was me.” She frowned, not understanding. “Two years before we met, there was a Spaniard named Armando Salazar. He was a captain, and he took it upon himself to rid the seas of pirates. I was just a cabin boy at the time, but it were still a pirate crew what I joined up with. Salazar had nearly wiped us all out… ‘Us’ being the pirates, see._

_“So… in a desperate last stand, our captains agreed to put aside their differences long enough to survive. But Salazar was too strong… One by one, our ships went down, just outside a place what’s called the Devil’s Triangle. By and by, there were none left but the ship I was on. Our captain had caught some shrapnel, and he knew he wasn’t going to make it. He called me to his side and put this compass in me hand, warned me not to betray it, then took his final breath._

_“I didn’t know why he felt it was so important, the whole crew knew the blasted thing didn’t even point north. But when I opened it, all I could think was how I wished there was a way to save the last of us. The needle spun ‘round and… it showed me the way to save everyone.”_

_“Showed you? How?” Aria questioned._

_“I can’t explain, exactly, but it pointed me towards the Devil’s Triangle. First, I went up into the crow’s nest and called out to Salazar, taunting, making sure to get him angry. Everyone said I looked like a sparrow up there, hence the name. I took charge of the remaining crew members, and we sailed right for the Triangle. As expected, the captain followed, eager to rid the world of the last of us. At the last second, we turned her about, using some of the rocks nearby to swing her ‘round. Salazar’s ship couldn’t make the tight turn in time and they were sunk in the Triangle, their powder magazine taking the ship apart. The compass disappeared after that… I knew I hadn’t misplaced it, but it was gone, and we were free. With the Spaniard dead, the pirates came back to the seas again.”_

_“And so you became Captain Jack Sparrow?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And the compass? How did it come back to you?”_

_“After that little incident, we went back to how it was before… pillaging, plundering, and the like. But I heard tell of a woman, one well-versed in the arts of the supernatural nature. We paid her a visit, and she knew me by name. Tia Dalma, she’s called. She said to me, “So, you liked that compass?” and she held it up right in front of me eyes, saying it points to whatever it is you want most.”_

_“But that’s…” Aria trailed off, frowning in disbelief._

_“Impossible? Aye, I was rather disinclined to believe her as well. But I had this feeling… So I bargained for the compass. Again, there was that warning not to betray it. It lead me to my job at the company, and, I think, to you as a result…” Carefully, Jack opened the box of the compass. The needle had settled right in Aria’s direction. She looked behind herself, but nothing was there. Jack moved to her side, yet the needle stayed trained on her. Realization dawned, and she blushed._

_“Here, let me see that thing…” When she took it from him, the compass spun around once, then settled in Jack’s direction. “Well, it looks like we’re on the same page, Jack.”_

_“So we are, love. So we are…”_

* * *

        Aria was pulled from the reverie when the flame in the lamp flickered out, as if blown by a wind. Curiously, she stepped out of bed. In the distance, she heard the sudden sound of cannons firing in the harbor.

_Pirates._

        She rushed to find Elizabeth and found her out on the balcony of her room.

        “What are you doing? Get away from there, Liz!”

        “Aria, look!”

        Down below, the invaders had broken through the gate and were swarming up to the mansion. The girls exchanged a look, then, ran for the door. A pounding knock sounded, and the butler strolled over to answer it.

        “No, don’t!” Elizabeth cried. But it was too late.

        “‘Ello, Chum!” the pirate declared, before firing a single shot. Their butler fell flat on his back, dead. Elizabeth shrieked, and the two foremost pirates took notice of the two girls.

        “Up there!”

        “Go, Liz, go!” Aria urged, shoving her sister back up the stairs, following closely. Reaching Elizabeth’s room, they closed the door behind them, turning around to bump into their two frightened maids. Both of the servants gasped, trying to speak at the same time.

        “Miss Swann, Miss Swan!”

        “My ladies, they’ve come to kidnap you!”

        “What?” Elizabeth questioned.

        “You’re the governor’s daughters…” Estrella explained. Aria had a feeling that the real reason had more to do with what was still hanging around her neck, but she still wouldn’t be taking any chances. The doorknob rattled furiously, startling them all.

        “Listen, listen!” Aria commanded sharply, “They haven’t seen you, Lily, Estrella… Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort.” Hastily tucking the girls behind the screen, she pulled Elizabeth towards the open doorway, just as the pirates finally broke through.

        Aria snatched the bed warming pan from the fireplace and waited for the first pirate to come to the door, swinging at his face with all her might. The man fell to the ground, but before she could do the same to the second, he grabbed ahold of her makeshift weapon, leering at her with his wooden eye. Doing the only thing she could think of, Aria released the hot coals into the man’s face, sufficiently distracting him as the flaming pieces rained from above. Dropping the pan, the elder Swann girl ran for the stairs, her sister close behind. The two pirates followed, one hurdling the railing to get in front of them at the bottom. Just in time, a cannonball tore through the house, providing the perfect distraction for the girls to be able to slip away.

        Just managing to avoid being crushed by the chandelier, Elizabeth was the one to take her sister’s arm this time, dragging her into yet another room, using a candelabra to bar the door. Aria caught her sister as she was about to go for the swords upon the wall, shaking her head.

        “Those things are useless decorations, let’s not waste our time.” She pointed Elizabeth to the cupboard and closed the doors behind them both after opening the window in hopes of throwing off their pursuers.

        Breathlessly, the two listened as the pirates burst through their makeshift barricade. They began to call out, “We know you’re here, poppets! Come out… and we promise we won’t ‘urt you…”

        Making eye contact with her sister, Aria silently shook her head. Both of them knew that these pirates would not honor that promise.

        Growling, the pirate who had spoken switched tactics. “We _will_ find you, poppets… You’ve got somethin’ of ours, and it calls to us.”

        With wide eyes, the girls glanced at where the medallion had come loose from its hiding place, resting on Aria’s sternum. This _was_ why they were here…

        “The gold calls to us…” the man murmured slowly. He sounded a lot closer than before. Suddenly, a shadow filled the small crevice of light which had been shining through the cupboard doors. “‘Ello poppets…” He flung the doors wide open and Elizabeth shrieked.

        “Parley!” Aria yelped quickly. For her deep loathing of pirates, Aria certainly did remember a lot about them and their code.

        “What?” the man demanded.

        “Parley, I invoke the right of parley,” she clarified. “According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take us to your captain.”

        “I know the Code,” he snarled.

        “If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete.” Aria could feel Elizabeth’s eyes burning into her, but she kept her focus on the two pirates.

        “To blazes wif' the Code!” declared the one-eyed man, moving forward as if to attack them. The other one stopped, him, however.

        “They want to be taken to the Captain!” Grinning in the girls’ direction, he continued, “And they’ll go wif’out a fuss… We must honor the Code.” The two grinned wickedly at each other, then hauled both of the sisters to their feet.

        “Right this way, my ladies!” cackled the one-eyed pirate.

        Aria wondered if she was right to do what she did… She was only trying to protect Elizabeth, but now she had gotten her sister dragged along to a meeting with a pirate captain. When they reached the docks, after being roughly led through the chaos of the town, Aria’s heart nearly stopped when she saw it.

        The pirates put her and Elizabeth in the longboat and began to row. The black ship was waiting in the harbor for them, as bold and haunting as the day she’d seen it. Its sails were ragged and the wood was a charred, black color, but in her heart, Aria knew that this was the _Wicked Wench_.

        How, she had no idea. But she had a feeling that the East India Trading Company may have been less than truthful regarding what happened to Jack… No matter the case, this Captain could possibly hold the answers. The question was of whether or not she and her sister would live long enough to ask questions.


	6. Parley, Cap'n?

        The angelic figurehead loomed over the small boat as they approached ghost ship, the sounds of battle all around. Aria’s discomfort regarding the pirates was only outweighed by her concern for Elizabeth’s safety over anything else. This was different than being “threatened” by Jack earlier. Here, these men really would kill her--and do who knew what else.

        The pirate who had insisted on honoring the Code was surprisingly gentle as he helped the two girls onto the deck, but he returned to carelessness as he pulled them towards an intimidating man standing at the helm.

        “I didn’t know we was takin’ on captives,” a deep voice boomed. A man with gold earrings and studded piercing in a mask around his eyes glowered down at the two who had brought the Swann girls aboard. By the way he carried himself, Aria figured him to be the bosun.

        “Th-they’s invoked the right of parley wif’ Cap’n Barbossa!” the one started to explain.

        Aria stepped forward, deciding it would be better if she explained. “I am here to nego--”

        The man struck her across the face, cutting her off and causing Elizabeth to gasp sharply. Aria, however, wasn’t as fazed, merely annoyed.

        “You will speak when spoken to!”

        The bosun’s hand was grabbed tightly by the intimidating man who had been at the helm. “And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley…” The captain’s words were quiet, but the threat was obvious.

        “Aye, sir…” he growled, obviously displeased.

        The captain smiled patronizingly, then turned to address Aria. “My apologies, miss.”

        “Captain Barbossa…” She took a deep breath. “I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal.” Thank goodness Elizabeth knew to keep quiet and let her handle this.

        Barbossa considered her words. “There were a lot’a long words in there, miss,” he laughed. “We’re not but humble pirates! What is it you want?”

        “I want you to leave and never come back,” she replied simply. The pirates all laughed.

        “Hm… I’m disinclined to acquiesce to your request. ‘Means no,” he clarified.

        Not in the mood for his little word games, Aria tore the medallion from her neck. “Very well…” Marching to the edge of the ship, she dangled the gold piece over the rail. The pirates watched her nervously. “I’ll drop it…” she taunted.

        The pirates’ faces clearly conveyed their panic, but Barbossa recovered quickly, plastering that confident smirk upon his face once more. “Me holds are a’burstin’ with swag, that bit of shine matters to us?” Then he dropped the facade. “Why?”

        “It’s what you’ve been searching for…” Aria stated.

        “I recognize this ship!” Elizabeth piped up.

        Shooting her sister a glare seemed to have no effect. Aria didn’t know if the reason the ship was familiar to Elizabeth was because she remembered the _Wicked Wench_ or if she could have spotted the ghost ship on that voyage, but her question was quickly answered.

        “I saw it eight years ago, on the crossing from England!”

        Barbossa’s eyes lit up. “Did ye, now?”

        Hoping to distract him, Aria spoke again. “Fine! Well, I suppose if it _is_ worthless, then there’s no point in me keeping it.” She let the chain slip slightly, and the entire crew darted forwards.

        “No!” Barbossa cried, betraying his calm pretense. Aria smirked, looking the man in the eye. Scoffing, he stepped forward. “You have a name, missy? Ye and yer… maid?” he questioned, glancing at Elizabeth.

        “I’m Aria Swann, and…” she trailed off, thinking of how Estrella and Lily had thought they’d wanted the governor’s daughter’s. Perhaps this wasn’t the case, but better to be safe. “This is my maid, yes. Elizabeth--”

        “Turner,” her sister jumped in.

        Barbossa grinned, turning to his men. “Miss _Turner_ …” Aria had a sinking feeling, thinking that maybe giving the name of the true owner of the medallion as her own wasn’t one of Elizabeth’s cleverer ideas.

        “Bootstrap…” the first pirate from the mansion muttered.

        “And, Miss Swann,” Barbossa continued. “Now why is that name familiar, lads?”

        The pirates exchanged glances, but it seemed as none of them could quite put it together. After a brief pause, a greedy spark flared up in Barbossa’s eyes.

        “Ah, I find meself rememberin’ now… Recall ye not our _dearly_ departed Cap’n Jack, gents?” Stepping behind Aria, he rested his hands on her shoulders. “He always said he had a fair maid a’watin’ his return. Hair blacker than the night, he said, but as beautiful as a raven’s wing…” The pirate captain took a lock of her hair between his fingers and Aria flinched away, handing the medallion off to Elizabeth so as not to lose their leverage.

        The pirate with the wooden eye seemed to be remembering now, and he grinned, chiming in, “Eyes bluer’n sapphires, what could outshine the stars!”

        The rest of the men all cackled, highly amused by this mockery. For Aria, the pieces of her lover’s story were beginning to come together.

        “Skin as fair as moonlight…” Barbossa continued, “And finally… Lips, red as blood…” He turned to his men, grinning, “And soft as a rose petal, eh?”

        The crew jeered and roared with laughter.

        “Now,” Barbossa continued sharply, “The medallion is hers, then…” He nodded at Elizabeth. “And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?”

        “I didn’t steal it, if that’s what you mean…” Elizabeth snapped.

        Barbossa merely smirked, glancing between the two girls. “Very well, ye hand that over, we’ll put yer town to our rudder and ne’er return…”

        Aria paused, exchanging a glance with her sister. After a moment of silent communication, She nodded, and Elizabeth handed over the medallion. Barbossa gave it to his monkey, and it scampered away.

        “Our bargain?” Aria demanded, already knowing what was about to happen. With the way Barbossa had been observing the two of them, she could tell that there was no way either of them would be going free. The captain turned and strode away, nodding to the bosun.

        “Still the guns, and stow ‘em!” the second man commanded. “Signal the men, sight the flash, and make clear to port!”

        Elizabeth, not quite as quick to realize as Aria, wore an expression of disbelief as she darted after Barbossa. “Wait! You have to take us to shore! According to the Code of the order of the Brethren--”

        “First!” Barbossa cut her off, “Yer return to shore was not part of our negotiations, nor our agreement,  so I _must_  do nothing, and secondly, you must be a pirate for the Pirate’s Code to apply, and neither of you are. And thirdly, the Code is more what you’d call _guidelines_ than actual rules… Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_ , Miss Turner!” Then, he grinned at Aria. “And of course, you too, Miss Swann…”

        The pirates who had captured them each took ahold of one of the girls and hauled them away. Once the two men had left them alone in the cabin, Elizabeth turned to her sister.

        “‘Captain Jack’? As in the man who threatened you today?”

        Aria sighed, figuring it was time to finally explain. “Yes… But also… As in the man I was going to marry.” She was met with a blank stare. “Do you really not remember?”

        “It was ten years ago, Aria… And you never mention his name, so yes, I forgot. Captain Jack Sparrow was just a name I read about, stories of a famous pirate.”

        That caught Aria off guard. “You knew he was a pirate?”

        “I just said I didn’t know he was your fiance…”

        Aria nodded slowly, then, “He’s famous?”

        “Positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish main!” Elizabeth’s eyes were lighting up with excitement now, and Aria began to realize just how much her hatred for pirates had divided them these past few years. This was Elizabeth’s secret interest, something she was passionate about, and Aria had continually shut her down. Now, however, she was completely open to hear her sister’s stories.

        Raptly, she listened to the legends of what her dear captain had been up to these last ten years, mentally marking down the ones she intended to ask Jack about when she saw him next. Then, the realization hit her that she might not _ever_ see him again. He was due to hang back in Port Royal, after all, and Aria and her sister were trapped aboard his stolen vessel with what she assumed to be a mutinous crew.

        With that grim fact in mind, she swore she’d do everything she could to make sure her sister survived. The gentle rocking of the ship was all too familiar to her, and she could almost imagine that she was sitting here in the cabin with Jack all those years ago, the first time he’d kissed her.

* * *

_It was nearly sunset and he had said he had a surprise for her, requesting for her to meet her at the docks. As she drew nearer to the_ Wicked Wench _, she saw Gibbs waiting at the bottom of the gangplank. He beamed at her and nodded respectfully._

_“The Captain is on deck, my lady.”_

_Aria nodded and made her way up. Jack was waiting there, casually leaning against the railing with a grin on his face. She walked over to him, and he took both of her hands in his._

_“I thought you might like to watch the sunset on the water…”_

_Smiling softly, she nodded. “You know me so well…”_

_He chuckled. “One would hope I do, what with me being your fiance…”_

_Aria laughed and turned to look out at the horizon. Without realizing it, she began to hum. Jack turned to her, looking curious._

_“What might that be?”_

_She paused, blushing a bit. “It’s just a tune that… that’s usually sung by sailor’s women.”_

_He grinned, a fond expression on his face. “Will you sing it for me?”_

_“I-I don’t…”_

_“Just one verse, love?”_

_Aria took a deep breath, then,_

_“Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor bold, that ploughs the raging sea,_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold…”_

_When she had finished, Jack gently cupped her face, watching her lovingly. “That was beautiful, Aria. I promise I’ll always come back to you.”_

_“You had better…” she murmured._

_They let the silence settle between them for a while, watching the last light of day slip below the distant waves. Then Jack looked down at her and spoke softly, “Come with me.” He offered his arm and, when she took it, led her to the captain’s cabin. Inside, the table was adorned with candles and a meal for two. Jack pulled out the chair for Aria, then seated himself at the head of the table, adjacent to her._

_“This is lovely Jack…” she said softly._

_He smiled shyly and looked around, nervously avoiding her gaze. “I’m glad you think so.”_

_They exchanged a glance, then began to eat. For a moment, it was silent, save for the gentle clinking of cutlery, then, “I love you, Aria.”_

_Everything froze for an instant. Aria was trying to process what she heard. She didn’t snap back into reality until she saw Jack’s face drop, as if he thought he’d done something wrong._

_“Jack, I…” she began, trying to get the words out. Her speech had suddenly left her. “I love you too!” she finally managed to blurt,_

_His countenance brightened immediately and, without thinking, he leaned forward to press his lips against hers. The kiss didn’t last long at all, and Aria would have almost believed it didn’t even happen, had it not been for Jack’s abashed expression._

_“I’m sorry…”_

_“Don’t apologize.”_

_Their eyes met, and they both gave a small smile. The candles flickered, and the memory began to fade…_

* * *

        Aria was certain of one thing: Captain Barbossa wanted a Turner for something, and Elizabeth was in danger because she had given Will’s name as hers.


	7. Turner's Son

       Lying there in that cell the next morning, Jack’s thoughts were consumed by Aria. She hadn’t gotten married after all these years, then… A large part of him was greatly relieved. He was selfish for not returning to her, but he hadn’t known where the Swanns had gone. More importantly, however, he had wanted to be able to buy clemency for himself. Jack refused to disgrace the woman he loved, and he wanted her to be able to marry a man who wasn’t followed by the black cloud of the pirate brand he wore. But that was what had lost him the  _Pearl_  in the first place. He’d heard tale of a treasure that no one else could find. It seemed so easy… He’d find the gold, buy his innocence, and be wed to Aria Swann within six months. But everything went wrong after that. Without a ship and a means of gaining his freedom, he’d refused to even search for Aria, figuring she’d be better off without him.

        Last night, he’d just been left to rot by his ex-crew members. The curse, as it turned out, was very much real, and they were after the last piece of the treasure. Though he had no idea how Aria had wound up with it, Jack knew she was in danger if Barbossa’s men had found her with the medallion. Even once they’d realized she wasn’t Turner’s child, Jack had stupidly babbled on and on about her all those years ago. Like a lovesick fool, he had described her in unmistakable detail. Barbossa would take her just to get revenge on Jack. Or… his memory, anyway. Hector thought he was dead. That could work to his advantage… First, though, he needed to get out of here. He grabbed the bone from the floor and broke it in half. The dog had run off, so now the only way to get out was to pick the lock.

        Jack had managed to wedge the splintered end into the opening and he was trying to get it to turn when suddenly, he heard footsteps. He flung himself to lay back on the floor, trying to seem casual and innocent. The figure came nearer, then stopped in front of his cell.

        “You, Sparrow.” It was the blacksmith boy he’d fought earlier.

        “Aye,” Jack muttered in reply, looking up at him.

        “You are familiar with that ship, the  _Black Pearl_?”

        Resting his head back in disinterest, he shrugged.  “I’ve heard of it.”

        “Where does it make berth?” the young man demanded. His mannerisms were awfully familiar…

        “‘Where does it make berth’?” Jack repeated incredulously, snapping his attention back to him. “Have you not heard the stories?” When the young man just stared, Jack once again relaxed into the straw. “ _Captain_  Barbossa and his crew of miscreants… sail from the dreaded  _Isla de Muerta_. It’s an island that cannot be found,  _except_ … by those who already know where it is.” There was a beat of silence before he received a reply.

        “The ship’s real enough…” the young man decided. “Therefore, its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?”

        Jack casually began to study his fingernails. “Why ask me?” He was in no mood to help the one responsible for his capture.

        “Because you’re a pirate…”

        “And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?”

        The man slammed his fist against the bars. “ _Never_.” There was a moment of hesitation before he admitted, “They took Miss Swann.”

        Jack’s mind didn’t register anything but the ‘ _Miss_ ’, and he smirked triumphantly. “So it  _is_  that you’ve found a girl… I see. Well, if you’re intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so, win fair lady’s heart, you’ll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me.” Just then, what he’d heard sank in. “Swann, you say?” This was not good. Feigning cynical disinterest, he asked, “Just out of curiosity, which one do you mean? I hear there are two of them, after all.” If Aria was the one this boy fancied…

        Looking away, the young man replied, “Both… They were both taken.”

        Trying to discern which sister he was after, Jack decided to antagonize him a bit further. “So you’re after both of them, then? Hate to break it to you, mate, but you  _will_  have to make a decision at some point.”

        The young man shook his head. “Their family rescued me… Miss Aria has always shown me kindness. And Elizabeth, she…” he trailed off.

        Jack, noticing he didn’t elaborate on the other girl, relaxed.

        The blacksmith shook his head. “Nevermind that, I can get you out of here.”

        Trying not to display his eagerness, Jack replied, “How’s that? The key’s run off.”

        Looking around, the other man spoke quickly. “I helped build these cells… These are half-pin barrel hinges.” He picked up the nearby bench and set it against the cell door just so. “With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free.”

        Jack tilted his head, studying the younger man’s mannerisms. The pieces of a plan were coming together, but he had to be sure. “What’s your name?”

        The blacksmith hesitated, then, “Will Turner.”

        Perfect. Jack had to keep himself from grinning. “That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name… No doubt named for your father, eh?”

        Another hesitation. “Yes.”

        “Uh huh…” Jack hummed. “Well, Mister Turner, I’ve changed me mind.” He stood, eager to escape and find Aria. “If you spring me from this cell, I swear, on pain of death, I shall take you to the  _Black Pearl_ , and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?” He thrust his hand out to the blacksmith. There was a beat, then they shook.

        “Agreed.”

        “Agreed! Get me out!”

        The young man lifted, and the cell door came away with a loud groan, then clattered to the floor.

        “Hurry!” he said. “Someone will have heard that.”

        “Not without my effects!” Jack countered. When he reclaimed Aria from Barbossa’s clutches, his first order of business would be to lodge that single shot right in the treacherous first mate’s black heart.

* * *

        Jack and Will had managed to make it to the shoreline unnoticed. As they splashed their way through the shallows, Jack glanced at the other man. It was a bit strange, he thought, how much this boy looked like his father. He was surprised he hadn’t noticed it sooner.

        Taking shelter under a stone archway, the pair stopped and looked out at the vessels on the water.

        “We’re going to steal a ship?” Will asked in disbelief, watching the ship just across the harbor. “ _That_  ship?”

        “ _Commandeer_ …” Jack corrected, pointing at a vessel that was still docked. “We’re going to commandeer  _that_ one. Nautical term…” Turning back to Will, he continued, “One question about your business, boy, or there’s no use going: This girl… How far are you willing to go to save her?” If the boy wasn’t as committed to the sister as Jack was to Aria, the whole plan could fail.

        “I’d die for her,” he replied, the intensity in his eyes matching that of Jack’s own heart.

        “Oh, good. No worries, then…”

* * *

        Jack’s genius plan started out a bit difficult, as far as getting the boat to the ocean and managing to hold it down while under the water.

        “This is either madness or brilliance,” Will muttered as they walked.

        “It’s remarkable how often those two traits coincide,” Jack replied.

        Finally, they managed to make it to the ship they wanted. Using the rope off of the trap Will had managed to stick his foot into, the pair climbed on board from the stern and rushed to where the crew were gathered on deck.

        “Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship!” Jack exclaimed.

        “Aye, avast!” Will shouted. Perhaps he thought he sounded pirate-y, but the crew merely laughed, and Gillette sneered. Jack shot the boy a dark look that said  _Let me handle this_.

        “This ship cannot be crewed by two men,” Gillette said haughtily. “You’ll never make it out of the bay.”

        This man was painfully unaware of how far Jack was willing to go to save the woman he loved.

        “Son,” he said, aiming his pistol at the man’s face, “I’m Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?”

* * *

        Once the crew were out of the way, Jack began instructing Will on what to do. This next bit of the plan would be tricky as far as timing, but it would be well worth the effort to get the  _Interceptor_. Once the rudder chain was disabled, the two men hid themselves while the soldiers searched the  _Dauntless_. Quickly, they swung over to their prize and began to sail away. There was one cabin boy, but, after first making sure that he could swim, Jack tossed him overboard.

        “Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way!” Jack called tauntingly. “We’d have had a hard time of it by ourselves!” And with that, they were gone.

 _I’m coming, Aria,_  he thought.  _Just you wait._

* * *

        After they had gone a fair distance, the young Turner spoke up.

        “When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father.”

        Unsure what to say, Jack merely responded, “Is that so?” He moved towards the helm, hoping to escape this discussion. Unfortunately, Will followed, continuing to press the matter.

        “My father? Bill Turner? At the jail, it was only  _after_  you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that was what I wanted, I didn’t press the matter. I’m not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father…”

        For a moment, Jack considered lying to the boy. But, he really wasn’t in the mood to make anyone feel better about themselves or their family. All he wanted was to find Aria as fast as possible, bargain for the  _Black Pearl_ , and take his love far,  _far_  away from that Commodore Norrington. So, he answered honestly.

        “I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as  _William_  Turner. Everyone else just called him ‘Bootstrap’ or ‘Bootstrap Bill’.”

        “‘Bootstrap’?” Will repeated, obviously confused.

        “Good man, good pirate.” Jack glanced back at him. “I swear, you look just like him.”

        “It’s not true!” Will declared. “He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law.”

        Tempted to roll his eyes, Jack faced the boy once more. “He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag.”

        “My father,” Will spat, drawing his sword, judging by the sound of it, “Was  _not_  a pirate!”

        Jack sighed. “Put it away, son. It’s not worth you getting beat again.”

        “You didn’t beat me, you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I’d kill you.”

        “Well that’s not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?” Tired of this argument, Jack gave the wheel a hefty turn, the sail swinging back and hitting Will square in the chest. Thankfully, his reactions were swift enough, and he had the good sense to hang on. Jack scooped up the sword the boy had dropped and addressed him.

        “Now, as long as you’re just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that matter are these: what a man can do, and what a man can’t do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate  _and_  a good man, or you can’t. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you’ll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown… But I can’t bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesie, savvy? So…” He spun the wheel again and Will dropped to the deck. Jack held the sword out towards Will. “Can you sail under the command of a pirate…” He flipped the sword over, offering the hilt to the other man. “Or can’t you?”

        Slowly, Will accepted what he’d been told. There was silence, then, “Tortuga?”

        Jack nodded, a gleam in his eye.

        “Tortuga.”


	8. Leverage

_Jack_

        As the ship drifted towards the small light in the darkness, Jack began to feel a strange mix of emotions. He hadn’t exactly been what you’d call  _faithful_  in the past eight years. While his heart belonged to Aria, he’d found himself falling into the temptations of the pirate’s life. Though he’d surrounded himself with the ladies of Tortuga, living up to the womanizing persona of  _Captain Jack Sparrow_ , he always compared them to  _her_. They were never good enough, so he sought out more and more. Now, however, the guilt was eating at him. He tried to tell himself he was justified in what he did. After all, was he really bound to the fair Miss Swann if she’d thought him dead? But as many excuses as he made, Jack knew he’d have to face the consequences of his actions eventually. He just hoped it would be later, not sooner, though he couldn’t deny that Tortuga had a certain way of making one face the past.

        After docking, Jack lead the boy through the rowdy crowds lining the streets. Everyone and their dog seemed to be fighting, but that was hardly a surprise in this godforsaken pirate port. A pair of drunks locked in a struggle tumbled across the way, and a wagon blazed its way past, daring anyone to stand in its path. The overhanging balconies were filled to the brim with people who fired weapons and threatened each other. Wenches and rum barrels were everywhere, and the scum of the city was out in full force. Jack loved it. Or at least… he used to. Now, he was just… conflicted.

        “More importantly,” he called over his shoulder to Turner’s son, “It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?” He snagged a cane from a passing drunk and looked at the boy. “What do you think?” he questioned with a grin, putting on a grand facade to hide his growing feeling of dread.

        Will looked around, drinking it all in. The blacksmith was clearly taken aback by the sudden and drastic change of scenery.

        “It’ll linger,” was all he said.

        Jack swept his arm out in an introductory gesture, sweeping over the sight before them. “I’ll tell you, mate, if  _every_  town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted.”

        Just then, a figure from the past appeared in his field of vision.

_Bugger._

        Time to face the music, as it were.

        Plastering on a confident expression, he called to the redhead who’d already taken notice of him.

        “Ah, Scarlett!”

        No sooner than the words had left his mouth, he was struck across the face. The woman  _hmph_ ed and strode away with her nose in the air.

        “Not sure I deserved that,” he muttered, glancing at Will. The boy didn’t look impressed.

        By the time Jack had recovered and turned around, another woman, this one a blonde, had stormed over.

        “Giselle,” he offered, hoping this encounter would fare better than the last.

        The woman was radiating anger as she smirked, portraying a false calm, and demanded, “Who was  _she_?”

        Oh. So she’d witnessed that unfortunate incident… Maybe he could feign innocence?

        “What?”

        Though Jack was prepared for the blow, it did nothing to stop the sting.

        “I  _may_  have deserved that,” he admitted.

        Jack had had enough of this. It was time to find Gibbs.

* * *

        The man was exactly where Jack expected. Some things never change.

        “Curse you fer breathin’, ya slack-jawed idiot!” the man bellowed as the cold water shocked him awake.

        The pigs grunted in fear and ran off, startled from their sleep as well. When he saw who had roused him from his slumber, however, Gibbs’ expression turned to one of joy.

        “Mother’s love… Jack!” Then, it seemed, his irritation returned. “You should know better than to wake a man when he’s sleepin’. It’s bad luck!”

        Jack smirked, realizing just how much he’d missed the man’s ridiculous superstitions.

        “Ah,” he began, “Fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking.”

        There was a beat of silence as the older man attempted to process everything in his not-quite-sober-yet state.

        “Aye…” he finally relented, grinning at the prospect of more liquor. “That’ll about do it!”

        Jack moved back out of the Turner boy’s way so he could douse Gibbs with the second bucket of water.

        “Blast, I’m already awake!” he shouted.

        “That was for the smell,” Will replied.

        Jack was amused at the thought of how Bootstrap would’ve done the same. Gibbs found no counter argument for that, and followed the pair inside.

* * *

        After having managed to provide sufficient distraction for the boy, Jack set two drinks on the table for himself and Gibbs. This was the part where his plan would begin to come together. Maybe.

        “Now,” Gibbs began, “What’s the nature of this venture of yourn?”

        “I’m going after the  _Black Pearl_ ,” Jack stated, throwing out the worst of his plan with as much confidence as he could muster.

        The other man choked on his drink. So far, so good… He hadn’t just said  _No_.

        “I know where it’s going to be, and I’m gonna take it,” he explained further.

        “Jack…” Gibbs sighed, shaking his head, “It’s a fool’s errand. You know better’n me the tales of the  _Black Pearl_.”

        “That’s why I know what Barbossa is up to,” he insisted. “All I need is a crew.”

        Jack sounded so convincing, he almost believed himself, believed that it was so simple.

        “What I hear tell of Cap’n Barbossa, he’s not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one.”

        “Well then I’d say it’s a very good thing I’m not a fool then, eh?” Jack countered.

        “Prove me wrong!” Gibbs demanded. “What makes you think Barbossa’ll give up his ship to you?”

        That was the golden question. Jack had been waiting for this moment.

        “Let’s just say it’s a matter of  _leverage_.”

        Young Turner was beginning to eavesdrop, so when Gibbs murmured questioningly, Jack merely nodded, trying to silently convey his meaning. Finally, the man got it, but he still didn’t understand.

        “The kid?”

        Jack nodded smugly. “ _That_  is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner.”

        Gibbs’ face began to change, and Jack knew he’d have what he needed in no time.

        “His  _only_  child… savvy?”

        “Is he, now?” And there it was. Gibbs was sold. “ _Leverage_  says you…  _I think I feel a change in the wind_ , says I. I’ll find us a crew. There’s bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you!”

        “One can only hope,” Jack said, thinking of Aria. “Take what you can!” he declared.

        “Give nothin’ back!”

        Now that was worth drinking to.

* * *

_Aria_

        Aria was sick of pirates. Well… maybe not  _all_  pirates. She still wasn’t sure how to feel about what Jack had become. But whatever the case, these mutinous dogs could rot in hell for all she cared. First, they’d tried to kill Jack (or something like that, so she’d gathered), then, after threatening her and her sister, they’d insisted on having the pair of them get dressed up to have a meal with Captain Barbossa. Aria had refused, and when they’d tried to insist that she join the crew for dinner instead, she’d informed them that she would be foregoing any food altogether. Ha. Let them stew on her belligerence.

        Elizabeth had already made her decision, however, and had donned the hideous dress presented to her after the pirates called Pintel and Ragetti had left them. Aria was none too gently dragged from the room as they prepared a meal. Once she saw what was waiting on deck, the eldest Swann very nearly wished she had just agreed to dine with the captain, as wicked as he was. The pirates were everywhere, but they had  _changed_.

        A graveyard of horrors was illuminated in the blue light of the moon. Rotted rags hung from living bones long past their prime. Worst of all, however, were the shouts and snarls of voices that were very much  _alive_. Pintel and Ragetti, who seemed to be her designated escorts, dragged her away from the scene and towards the lower deck. As the moonlight fell on them, they too became… whatever it was that these things were. The instant they made it into the darkness below deck, the flesh appearance returned once more.

        “What…” Aria tried to speak, but it took her a moment to collect her thoughts. When she managed to find a voice, the words that came out of her mouth sounded more pirate than lady-like.

        “What the  _bloody hell_  was that?”

        Ragetti’s wooden eye seemed to go wider than usual. “My lady?” he questioned cautiously, seeming almost fearful of her sudden change in demeanor.

        “So that’s what this is all about? You just go around terrorizing people because you got the rather rotten luck of  _not dying_? Bloody  _hell_! You arrogant sods, do you think you’re invincible? So help me, if you even think about hurting my sis-- my  _maid_ , I’ll find  _some_  way to end you.”

        Pintel grinned, not quite as shocked as his companion, but still caught off guard. “Are you  _sure_  you’re the governor’s daughter? No pirate blood at all?”

        Aria fixed her gaze on him, and the gleeful expression dropped off his face immediately. “Just put me in the brig and be done with it. And keep your paws off Elizabeth!”

        The two exchanged a glance, actually seeming to take her words seriously for the first time.

        “The curse ain’t nofing to be proud of, Miss Aria,” Ragetti spoke earnestly.

        As Pintel brought her to the cell and opened the door, she frowned.

        “What curse? How did this happen to you?” Aria had a sudden thought. “Does this have anything to do with Jack?”

        “ _Jack Sparrow_ ,” Pintel spat, his demeanor becoming rough once more, “He’s the one what lead us to it, the curse…” After shoving her into the cell, he slammed the door shut.

        Now Aria was even more confused. “Tell me the story.”

        Both pirates seemed more than happy to oblige, pulling over a pair of barrels to seat themselves. Pintel looked almost eager.

        “The good captain never stopped talking about you… It was always about you fer ‘im. ‘E wanted the gold so’s he could buy his way back into high society and be wif’ ‘is lady love.”

        The pair snickered, and Aria resisted the urge to roll her eyes at them. Part of her felt guilty that Jack had gotten into this mess on her behalf, but she couldn’t dwell on that right now.

        “Get on with it, pirate.”

        “Patience, now, Poppet! Anyhows, Sparrow says he’s got himself a treasure what could set us all up for ten lifetimes… Barbossa says we don’t need ‘im for nothin’ once we get the location of the treasure. Ain’t no good ever come from them kind who turn  _back_  from piracy. So Barbossa tricks Jack into spillin’ all, and next thing you know, we stage a little mutiny. Sparrow’s dead now, little Missy. We left him on an island, never to be seen again.”

        Aria realized that they didn’t know Jack was alive and well… She hoped her expression looked somewhat bereaved.

        “Well we got that treasure alright, but it changed us. The Cap’n says we angered the gods, and now… blood be owed.”

        “The medallion… Turner’s blood is what’s owed?”

        Pintel and Ragetti nodded in confirmation. The pieces were coming together, but the end result was looking worse and worse by the minute.

        Turning so they couldn’t see her face, Aria took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

        “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll get out of my sight.” She didn’t even know if she  _could_  be intimidating, but she figured she’d try. Apparently, it worked well enough for the pirates. Alone in the dark cell of the ship she’d once known as the  _Wicked Wench_ , Aria made plans of her own.


	9. The Call

        It felt like no time at all had passed when the first rays of morning light began to creep through the hole in the side of the ship’s cell wall. Aria hadn’t slept a wink; her mind was far too busy manufacturing a plot for her and her sister to escape. Nothing seemed plausible enough yet; there were too many uncertainties. But, there was nothing she could do from inside this cell. Just as soon as the thought had crossed her mind, footsteps sounded on the stairs, and she lifted her head to see who was coming.

        Pintel and Ragetti were back. As much as Aria hated the entire situation, she was strangely more at ease with the two of them. At least, she was glad that it hadn’t been a couple of crew members she hadn’t yet met. With this pair, she was beginning to learn their mannerisms, and she could predict how they would react. If it were anyone else, a potentially fatal misstep would be far too easy.

        “My lady, the cap’n is requesting your presence above deck,” Pintel informed her, unlocking the door.

        Aria rolled her eyes but got to her feet anyway. The two men led her up the wooden steps to the main deck, into the blinding sunlight. That small amount flowing through the cracks of the cell hadn’t been nearly enough to prepare Aria for the full light of day. As her eyes adjusted, she looked around the  _Black Pearl_. Captain Barbossa was standing proudly at the helm, and the crew’s work immediately paused when they noticed her. At the moment, however, she didn’t care. Her mind was raging with the memories of Jack.

* * *

_The_ Wicked Wench _was making a short venture this time, and Aria’s father had reluctantly allowed her to go along. Jack had been excited to have her on board again, for the first time since their initial voyage together._

_“Best be wary, Cap’n,” Gibbs had warned, out of earshot of Aria’s father,  “There be hear tell that pirates’ve been growin’ fiercer in these waters we be travelin’.”_

_Jack hadn’t seemed all that worried at the time, but once they were well underway and the crew had mostly busied themselves below deck for the night, he pulled Aria aside._

_“Listen, love, with all this talk of pirates…” He slowly trailed off._

_Aria moved closer to him and gently rested a hand on his arm. He got like this sometimes, when he was thinking of his past._

_“Jack, I’ll be alright,” she said, attempting to reassure him. “If we do run into pirates, I have full faith in your capabilities to hold the_ Wicked Wench _.”_

_He shook his head. “I won’t be taking any chances, Aria.”_

_With that, he turned and snagged a spare sword from a supply barrel. Needless to say, Aria was a bit confused._

_“Jack?”_

_“I’m going to teach you to fight,” he stated, pressing the hilt into her hand. “Whether we run afoul of pirates on this journey or not, there’s always a chance that a raid could befall the city back home.” With a small grin, he continued, “And, as much as I’d like to, I can’t always be there to protect you.”_

_Aria giggled a bit. “Teaching a_ lady _to fight? Jack, how very indecent of you.”_

_“You know I’ve never been one for tradition,” he countered teasingly. “Now, plant your feet, but be ready to move.”_

_Thankfully, she had taken advantage of the time away from England to once more abandon what she deemed to be the more useless layers of her dress, and was thus unrestricted as Jack taught her the basics of handling a blade. In fact, he continued to do so every day for the rest of the week-long journey. It wasn’t a_ lot _of time, but Aria could at least defend herself now. At Jack’s encouragement, she did her best to continue the practice alone, though it proved a difficult secret to hide from her father. Still, it put him at ease to know that she wouldn’t be left completely helpless, should the worst happen._

* * *

        After Jack’s “death”, Aria had let herself fall out of the habit of practicing, but perhaps she could rely on her instincts… Reaching out past the nearest pirate, Aria managed to snag the sword from his belt. Barbossa merely seemed amused when she leveled the blade in his direction.

        “I know you can’t die,” she snapped, irritated by his arrogance, “But I will not be going down without a fight.”

        The captain slowly strode down the steps, that wicked smirk never leaving his face as he drew his own sword.

        “Now what makes ye think ye can challenge me, Miss Swann?” he asked. “Ye’re naught but a Lady. The high class folk have a habit of not gettin’ their hands dirty.”

        “You’re forgetting one thing,” she shot back. “Before Jack was your captain, he was my fiance.”

        Without giving him time to think, Aria lunged at Barbossa, knocking his blade aside with her own. He was only momentarily caught off guard before he retaliated. The crew members cheered for their captain as the two continued to fight, dancing across the ship, locked in their combat.

        Barbossa had a slightly off-kilter feeling to his movement, and Aria tried to use it to her advantage, but it was proving more difficult than she thought. Her arms were growing heavy, but the captain wasn’t even winded. She needed an opening, and soon, or she surely wouldn’t last much longer. When the man reeled back for a wide swing of his sword, Aria ducked down and tumbled out of the way. It was far from graceful, but she was just grateful to have lasted even this long with how little she recalled of Jack’s training.

        The captain’s sword had gotten lodged in the mast. Aria took advantage of the moment to plunge her blade through that wretched man’s heart, if for nothing other than the satisfaction. Of course, she wouldn’t have been able to allow herself to do such a thing if it would have truly killed him. Or at least, that’s what Aria told herself. Maybe she could have. She certainly hated him enough, though that was a bit worrying to her. For someone who despised pirates, she had all the makings to become one.

        “Well, I must admit, I find meself impressed after all,” Barbossa said as he calmly pulled the sword from his chest and let it fall to the deck. “It seems Jack Sparrow managed to teach you a thing or two before he passed.”

        “That’s  _Captain_  Jack Sparrow,” Aria snapped. “And I do believe you mean before  _you_  left him to die.” She ignored the greedy look he was giving her, fearlessly staring down the pirate captain.

        “I see why Jack took such a shine to ya, lass. You’d make a fine pirate.”

        “What do you want with me?” she asked, hauling herself to her feet. The rest of the pirates had fallen silent, watching her with a look she couldn’t quite place.

        Barbossa didn’t answer her. Instead, he stepped around her and returned to take the helm once more.

        “We be nearin’ the Isla de Muerta, gents! Make Miss Swann comfortable in a cabin of her own before we arrive.” He sent a sick grin in her direction. “She’ll be needin’ more comfortable living arrangements fer the long haul.”

        A cold feeling settled in the pit of Aria’s stomach as she realized that Barbossa intended to keep her captive even after the curse was broken - or, failed to be broken, as she feared he would inevitably discover. This was his twisted way of taking revenge on the memory of Captain Jack Sparrow. Taking a deep breath, Aria drew herself up to her full height, straightening her shoulders and holding her head high as Pintel and Ragetti moved forward to escort her away once more. She refused to give Barbossa the satisfaction of seeing her shaken by his words.

        If Jack was still alive, she knew he would come for her. Even from their brief interaction a few days ago, she could tell that he still cared enough to find her. Besides, Jack would be seeking out the  _Pearl_  as well, and Will was certain to come after Elizabeth. Aria just hoped that they would be found in time.

* * *

        Pintel and Ragetti hadn’t yet spoken to her. They had wordlessly brought her to a smaller cabin, then promptly left. Aria wasn’t sure if that was out of fear or admiration, though perhaps a bit of both. Either way, she didn’t feel that her little display had warranted either reaction. If Barbossa had truly been trying, she wouldn’t have stood a chance. In reality, she was no threat to anyone on this ship.

        There was no time to mull over everything, however. Now that Aria knew she was a permanent prisoner here, escape was even more important. Whether Jack came for her or not, she had to take action on her own. The main issue was her separation from her sister. From what Aria had gathered, the pirates intended to use Elizabeth as a blood offering to regain their humanity, which meant they needed to get off of the  _Black Pearl_  before it reached Isla de Muerta.

        First things first: One cannot fight a crew of undead pirates in nothing but a nightgown. Perhaps there was something useful in this cabin. Aria began rifling through the drawers and chests around the room. There was nothing, save for useless trinkets. Only a small paring knife caught her eye, but what good would the little blade do against those who cannot die? Nevertheless, she decided to keep ahold of it. It would at least be useful for dealing with her nightdress.

        Without much care, Aria cut a long strip from the bottom of the skirt where it had frayed and become dirtied, leaving it hanging just above her ankles. It was a bit improper, yes, but it would no longer drag on the ground or trip her up. Taking the fabric that had been cut, she began to bind it around her chest, providing a small amount of support - something which the nightgown did not offer. Her sleeves, which reached all the way to her wrists, she cut to a length nearer to her elbow. Finally, she braided her hair and tied it off with one of the stray scraps.

        Though there was a chance that the pirates may see it as a silly attempt at intimidation or a way to blend in, Aria felt that that these small changes had  helped her to clear her mind. Her plans still depended on a lot of  _what if_ s, but now, she felt prepared for any eventuality. She would get her sister out of here, if it was the last thing she did.

        Now that she was calmer, Aria took a moment to look around what she supposed was now  _her_  cabin. It was obvious that the room hadn’t been used for much in the past ten years. With the exception of the chests and side tables Aria had scoured earlier, the modest space was nearly empty. There was, however, a small bed in the corner. Barbossa’s idea of “more comfortable living arrangements” was only barely better than the brig.

_Pirates._

        Not that it really mattered either way. Aria didn’t plan to remain here much longer. At some point, in the midst of her tumultuous thoughts, it began to dawn on her that her behavior - the plans she was making, the thoughts she was having - was very pirate-like indeed. This time, however, the idea didn’t scare her. Jack was a pirate, after all, so they couldn’t all be horrible… Maybe this was who she was meant to be. The more she mulled over the possibilities, the better it seemed. There would be no forced betrothal to Commodore Norrington, as kind a man as he was, no one to tell her what to do or how to behave… She thought of the swordfight with Barbossa, and she realized that, though she had been terrified, a small part of her had reveled in the thrill. As much as Aria hated to admit it, Barbossa was right. The pirate’s life was calling her.


	10. Silver and Gold

_Jack_

        “Feast yer eyes, Cap’n!” Gibbs declared proudly, showing off the potential crew members he had managed to scrounge up. None of them looked particularly seaworthy in Jack’s opinion, but they would have to do.

        “All of ‘em, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt… And crazy to boot,” he added as an afterthought.

        Jack walked further down the line. This was all Fate had given him to work with to save Aria? The Turner boy soon voiced what Jack was thinking.

        “So  _this_  is your able-bodied crew?” he asked incredulously.

        Jack said nothing, walking further down the line of recruits. He came to a stop in front of a man with a brightly colored bird on his shoulder.

_I rather like birds…_

        “You, sailor!” he barked. It was time to test out some of the first mate’s choices.

        “Cotton, sir,” Gibbs supplied.

        “Mister Cotton,” Jack repeated. Not a bad name. “Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?”

        When the man did not reply immediately, Jack snapped, “Mister Cotton! Answer, man!”

        Gibbs quickly stepped in to explain. “Ah, he’s a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out.”

        Jack recoiled when the man in question showed him his missing tongue.

        “So ‘e trained the parrot to talk for him,” Gibbs continued. “No one’s yet figured how…”

_Moving on…_

        Hesitantly, Jack drew himself up, glancing at the bird.

        “Mister Cotton’s… parrot…” He really did feel ridiculous talking to the thing. “Same question.”

        The parrot squawked loudly, then screeched, “Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!”

        Both Jack and the Turner boy stared at it. Even Gibbs was giving it a funny look.

        “Mostly we figure that means ‘yes’…” he said.

        “Of course it does.” Jack found that rarely anything surprised him anymore. “Satisfied?” he asked the boy, more than ready to set sail now.

        Turner, however, was not to eager. “Well, you’ve proved they’re mad,” he muttered.

        Just before Jack could reply, a strange, demanding voice rang out, “And what’s the benefit for us?”

        Oh dear… That voice was all too familiar to Jack. He stalked down the line until he saw the sailor with an unnecessarily large hat. Reluctantly, while hoping against all hope that he was wrong, Jack pulled the hat up and off.

        “Anamaria.”

        Without hesitation, the woman slapped him.

        Young William seemed to have no sympathy whatsoever. “I suppose you didn’t deserve that one either?” he quipped annoyingly.

        “No, that one I deserved…” Jack admitted.

        “You stole. My. Boat!” Anamaria snapped.

        “Actually--” But before he could get a word in edgewise to defend himself she had slapped him again.

        “Borrowed!” he tried again. “Borrowed… without permission. But, with every intention of bringing it back.”

        “But you didn’t!” she spat.

        “You’ll get another one!” Jack offered when he saw her raising her hand again.

        This time, rather than slapping him, she pointed right at his nose. “I  _will_.”

        “A better one!” the boy jumped in.

        For once, he had made himself useful, had a rare, clever idea.

        “A better one!” Jack repeated.

        “That one.”

        Jack whirled on him.

        “What one?”

        The other man nodded to their commandeered vessel. Ah, this was where the boy’s idiocy came into play.

        “ _That_  one?” Jack hissed, whirling on him.

        There wasn’t much he could do with the entire crew watching, though, so Jack relented.

        “Aye… That one. What say you?”

        Thankfully, the miscreants all seemed to be satisfied by this arrangement, and went about their business after cheering their assent. Anamaria snatched her hat back, and Gibbs quickly approached Jack.

        “No, no, it’s frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir…”

        Jack sighed at the man’s superstition. “It’ll be far worse  _not_  to have her.”

        With that, he strode away. They had a  _Pearl_  to catch.

* * *

        The sky was pitch black, only occasionally lit by flashes of lightning as the rain poured around the  _Interceptor_. Waves crashed onto the ship, but Jack paid no mind.

        Gibbs staggered over to him, shouting, “We should drop canvas, sir!”

        Jack shook his head. They needed to get to Aria as soon as possible. “She can hold a bit longer!”

        “What’s in your head that’s put you in such a fine mood, Captain?” Gibbs inquired.

        At that, Jack grinned, his eyes gleaming with his glee.

        “We’re catching up.”

* * *

        Aria was pacing. Again. The ship had stopped moving, but no one had been sent to get her. Something horrible was about to happen.

        Just then, the door flew open with a bang. There stood Barbossa himself, grinning like a madman.

        “We have arrived, Miss Swann…” he leered, moving forward into the small room. “I leave it to you whether or not you wish to attend the ceremony.”

        Aria quickly stepped away from him. “I’d rather die.”

        Barbossa narrowed his eyes a bit, still smirking. “Nay… that is not an option. Not for Jack Sparrow’s former betrothed…”

        The way he looked at her made her skin crawl, but there was nowhere to go when he stepped forward once more. He stood over her, taking a deep breath.

        “When this curse is lifted…” he growled.

        “What?” Aria demanded, in a challenging sort of way. “You’ll have one last revenge on  _Captain_  Jack Sparrow?” She held her head high and looked him in the eye, the way Cutler Beckett used to look at pirates who were to be hanged. “I promise you, Captain Barbossa, it shall not be that easy.”

        Barbossa almost seemed impressed. “No, perhaps not…” With that, he turned to walk away, speaking over his shoulder, “Don’t think ye might be escapin’ while we’re ashore… There be naught but sharks for miles in these waters.”

        The door slammed shut, and Aria was alone once more.

        “So be it.”

* * *

        She waited until the pirates had all gone ashore. What she was about to do was mad. Absolutely insane. It was highly likely that she wouldn’t survive, but what else was there to do? Let her little sister die? Never.

        There were no windows, so Aria moved to try the door. It was locked.

_Think like a pirate._

        What other options were there? She had a knife… Carefully, she slipped the small blade into the keyhole. With a little maneuvering, the door popped open. First, Aria opened it only a little to peer through the small crack. There was no one in sight. Cautiously, she stepped out of the room and made her way above decks. It seemed that there were no pirates aboard at all. All of the lifeboats were missing, which meant that her plan would indeed be the only option.

        Aria stepped up onto the edge of the railing, looking down at the water. Barbossa had said that sharks ran rampant here… but her only chance was to swim for it.

        Gripping the knife tightly in one hand, she steeled herself, took a deep breath, and jumped.

* * *

        Jack rowed silently, a strange sort of rage-filled calm settling over him as the moment approached. Barter the boy, kill Barbossa, take back the  _Pearl_ , and sail away with Aria… Simple enough, right?

        “What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?” the boy asked suddenly.

        “Pirates’ Code,” Jack replied. “Any man who falls behind… is left behind.”

        He could practically  _feel_  the boy bristle at that.

        “No heroes amongst thieves, eh?”

        Jack could have rolled his eyes. If only Turner’s son knew that they were fighting for the same cause… It was ironic, that was for sure.

                “You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you’re well on your way to becoming one,” he told the boy. “Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga… and you’re completely obsessed with treasure,” he finished, leaning over William’s shoulder.

        The boy’s expression hardened, and he climbed onto the shore. “That’s not true. I am not obsessed with treasure,” he growled, quickly following after Jack.

        Jack paused. “Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate…” he murmured.

        Before either of them could speak further, Barbossa’s voice rang out.

        “Gentlemen, the time has come!”

        The pirates cheered.

        “Our salvation is nigh!”

        Again, they cheered.

        “Out torment is near an end!”

        But Turner’s son was focused on something else now.

        “Elizabeth!”

        Jack followed his gaze. Where was Aria? Barbossa was giving some sort of speech, but Jack wasn’t listening.

        “And every last piece, we have returned… Save for this!” Barbossa pointed to Aria’s sister.

        Will lunged forward, but Jack caught him. “Jack!” he protested.

        “Not yet,” he snapped, pulling him down behind the rock. Not until he found Aria. “We wait for the opportune moment…” he hissed lowly. Then, he stood and made his way forward.

        “When’s that?” Will demanded. “When it’s of greatest profit to you?”

        Jack stopped in his tracks, nearly ready to strangle the boy. ‘May I ask you something?” He turned and leaned in close. “Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor. I know it’s difficult for you, but please, stay here… and try not to do anything…  _stupid_.” With that, he turned and walked away.

* * *

        Aria climbed out of the water, panting heavily. Her adrenaline was still running high from knowingly swimming in shark-infested waters. Still, she knew it was necessary. If she could find Elizabeth, they could steal one of the pirates’ longboats… Then what? She hadn’t gotten that far yet, but she’d figure it out.

        Just as she stepped forward, she was nearly run over by William and Elizabeth.

        “Will?” she exclaimed.

        “Aria!” Elizabeth gasped. “What on earth had you done to your night dress?”

        “We’ve no time for this,” Will interjected. “Come on…”

        “Wait, we need to stop them following us!” Aria said, climbing into the boat. Just then, she noticed the collection of oars in her sister’s arms. “Ah, clever…”

        Will pushed the boat out into the water and began to row as fast as he could.

        Aria relaxed slightly. Her rescue may not have come by Jack’s hand as she had hoped, but at least the nightmare was over now.

* * *

        The  _Interceptor_  floated peacefully in the water as Will rowed them to safety. Aria felt something slightly off about all of this… How had their father found them? Why had Commodore Norrington sent Will in alone?

        Everything became clear as soon as the three of them were helped aboard.

        “Not more pirates…” Elizabeth gasped.

        Aria, however, recognized a familiar face. “Mister Gibbs!”

        The man in question smiled warmly at her. “Welcome aboard, Miss Aria, Miss Elizabeth.”

        “Mister Gibbs?” Elizabeth repeated in confusion.

        Gibbs suddenly frowned at Will. “Hey, boy! Where be Jack?”

_What?_

        “Jack? Elizabeth asked, speaking what Aria was thinking. “Jack Sparrow?”

        Will looked away from Elizabeth. “He fell behind.”

        “Then we must go and get him!” Aria demanded. Everyone looked at her like she was mad.

        Gibbs glanced at the others, flashing her an apologetic look before he said, “Keep to the Code!”

        Aria glared at them all before making to step up onto the rail. “Then I’ll do it myself.”

        “Aria, no!” Elizabeth cried out.

        Before she could stop herself, she whirled on her sister. “And why not? I’m not a pirate, the stupid Code doesn’t apply to me. Jack came here for  _me_. I will not leave him!”

        A woman stepped forward from the crew. “Listen, Missy, if you want to die, that’s fine. But you’ll not be dragging us with you with your crazy ideas about being a hero! Think of your sister.”

        Aria paused, looking at Elizabeth. Her sister needed her… “Fine.” She just had to hope that Jack would manage some crazy way of surviving… Again.

        The woman nodded, seemingly satisfied, and shouted, Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails!” Apparently she was the captain now. “Split-quick, you dibbies!” At least she was well-suited to the task.

        Still, all Aria could think about was Jack. What would happen if they did reunite? Would he still care for her? He  _had_  come for her after all. Or… had he just come for the  _Pearl_?


	11. Decisions, Decisions

        Aria had to admit, Anamaria was a good captain in Jack’s absence. She all but demanded respect from the crew, and suffered no nonsense. That, and after taking one look at Aria, she took her to her cabin to get some real clothes. It felt a little strange to be wearing trousers and a shirt rather than a dress, but Aria found that she preferred it. These clothes were much less restrictive, even if they were improper. Still, looking at herself in the mirror, everything about it fit her, and Anamaria could tell.

        “If you weren’t a governor’s daughter, I daresay you’d be an excellent pirate.”

        “And if I wanted to quit being a governor’s daughter?” Aria asked.

        Anamaria looked at her, not saying anything for a moment. “Then I think you and Jack would be the most famous pair in the Caribbean.”

        Aria almost smiled. “Do you think he’s still alive?”

        The other woman laughed. “Oh I know he is.” The look on Aria’s face must have betrayed her confusion, as Anamaria asked, “Have you really not heard the stories?”

        “No…” she said softly, “I’ve hated pirates for the last ten years because I was told Jack met his death at their hands… but it’s beginning to seem that pirates have more morals than those whose company I keep.”

        Anamaria nodded, looking amused. “In same ways, maybe. I think we’re just a simpler lot. We know what we want, and sometimes we ‘ave to work together to get it. Regular folk play too many games, mostly for power. If pirates want power, they take it.”

        “It sounds so… free…”

        “In a way, it is, but before you go makin’ any rash decisions, Miss Aria, just remember that people like your father and Cutler Beckett will always be hunting you if you choose this life.”

        Just as she moved to leave, Aria called, “Ana?” The woman turned back to her. “Do you have a spare sword and pistol?”

        There was a gleam in her eye as she nodded. “Aye… I think I can find those for you.”

        With that, Anamaria headed out of the cabin, leaving Aria with her thoughts.

* * *

        Sometime later, Aria went up on deck, staring out into the distance behind the  _Interceptor_. It had been smooth sailing for a while, when suddenly, she noticed a dark shape. It was the  _Pearl_.

        “Anamaria!” she shouted urgently.

        The captain looked up and cursed under her breath. “All hands on deck!” she commanded.

        Immediately, the crew began running about, preparing for what was to come.

        Gibbs was shouting some sort of order when Aria noticed Elizabeth climbing up from below.

        “What’s happening?” her sister demanded.

        “The  _Black Pearl_!” Anamaria replied hastily, wrestling with the wheel amidst the waves. “She’s gaining on us!”

        Elizabeth frowned at that, and climbed up onto the rail to see for herself.

        “This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!” she declared indignantly.

        Aria scoffed, and Anamaria rolled her eyes.

        “Yeah well you can tell them that after they’ve caught us, Liz. There’s no ship faster than the  _Wen_ -… The _Pearl_.”

        Only Gibbs seemed to notice her slip up.

        Then, looking out at the water, Aria got an idea. She turned to Anamaria. “We’re shallower on the draft, right?”

        “Aye…”

        Elizabeth seemed to be picking up what she was thinking.

        “Well then can’t we lose them amongst those shoals?” she chimed in.

        Gibbs turned to see what they were talking about, then looked back with a grin. “We don’t have to outrun ‘em long, just long enough!”

        Anamaria nodded curtly and shouted to the crew, “Lighten the ship! Stem to stern!”

        “Anything we can afford to lose,” Gibbs added, “See that it’s lost!”

        But it soon became clear that they wouldn’t make it in time.

        “It was a good plan…” Anamaria sighed. “Up till now.”

        Just then, Will ran up. “Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!”

        Aria nodded in agreement. Anything was better than dying helplessly.

        “With what?” Anamaria pointed out.

        Oh. Aria had forgotten that they’d just thrown all of their munitions supplies overboard. But there were still plenty of things left…

        “With anything!” she suggested, “Everything! Anything we have left!”

        Gibbs hesitated, then nodded. “Load the guns! Case shot and langrage, nails and crushed glass!”

        Aria didn’t fail to notice the meaningful look her sister shared with Will before he ran off to help, but there was no time to remark on it. There were cannons to be loaded.

* * *

        “The  _Pearl_ ’s gonna luff up on our port quarter!” Gibbs shouted. “She’ll rake us without ever presentin’ a target!”

        There was only one thing to do, then.

        “Lower the anchor on the right side,” Aria told Anamaria. Everyone just stared at her. “On the starboard side!” she tried again.

        Will shook his head, sighing. “It certainly has the element of surprise.”

        “It could work!” Elizabeth interjected.

        “You’re daft, Aria!” Anamaria said. “You all are!”

        “Daft like Jack!” Gibbs told Aria with a grin. She couldn’t help but feel proud at that. “Lower the starboard anchor!”

        The crew hesitated.

        “Do it, ya gobs, or it’s you we’ll load into the cannons!” Gibbs barked again.

        Immediately, they obeyed. Once the anchor fell, the entire ship jerked and turned steeply.

        Elizabeth noticed Anamaria holding onto the wheel and cried, “Let go!”

        The moment she did, they began to turn even faster. The  _Black Pearl_  had no choice but to turn or crash into them.

        Both side’s pirates were shouting and jeering at each other. The ships drew up beside one another and…

        The command went to fire. Cannons went off on both sides. Smoke and shrapnel filled the air.

        Aria grabbed muskets for both her and her sister, and they set to work. Gibbs came up and crouched beside them.

        “We could use a few more ideas, lass!”

        “It’s your turn!” Aria shot back.

        Gibbs fired a shot. “We need us a devil’s dowry!”

        “We’ll give ‘em her!” Anamaria said, pointing her gun at Elizabeth.

        Aria rolled her eyes, just as Will said, “She’s not what they’re after…”

        But when Elizabeth looked down, the gold trinket wasn’t there.

        “The medallion!” she gasped.

        Anamaria turned her weapon back to the enemy, and Will ran off. Aria carefully watched for Jack, hoping that, somehow, he was still alive, though she knew it wasn’t likely.

        Out of nowhere, a well-aimed cannon blast took our the mast of the  _Interceptor_ , shredding through the hull as well. There could be no doubt now that they would sink. Aria could hear Barbossa shouting orders to his men.

        Elizabeth was in the middle of reloading her gun, but Aria drew her sword at the other pirates swung over to them on grappling hooks. She would have to push through any weariness this time. There would be no second chances.

        A particularly nasty looking group of pirates descended on Aria, Gibbs, and Elizabeth, but one was knocked into the water by a man swinging on a grappling hook. He swung all the way to the  _Pearl_  again, then back to the  _Interceptor_. It was…

        “Jack!” Aria gasped at the same time as Gibbs.

        Jack flashed a grin at her, then tossed a flask at Gibbs. “Bloody empty!” he said.

        Then, he grabbed Aria by the hand and took off running across the deck. They arrived just in time for Jack to stop a pirate from striking Elizabeth.

        “That’s not very nice.”

        Elizabeth hit him with the butt of her musket, and the pirate toppled into the water. More bullets flew, and Jack pulled Aria and Elizabeth down into cover.

        “Where’s the medallion?” he demanded.

 _So much for acknowledging me,_  Aria thought. But oh well, this was no place for a reunion anyways.

        Elizabeth shoved Jack away and moved to hit him. “Wretch!”

        He caught her wrist and raised an eyebrow at the bandage. “Ah… Where is dear William?”

        Elizabeth took a sharp breath and looked around desperately. “Will…” She took off to find him.

        Aria turned her attention to Jack. “Jack, what--” But they were both distracted by the glimmer of gold.

        They looked at each other.

        “Monkey…” Jack muttered.

        Aria nodded. “Go.” He must have a plan… He always does.

        Jack ran towards that blasted monkey, and Aria occupied herself with fending off the pirates. It was all going well until an all-too-familiar voice rang out.

        “Gents… Our hope is restored!”

        While she was distracted, two pirates grabbed ahold of Aria and dragged her over to the  _Pearl_  with the rest of the crew. She lost track of both her sister and Jack. Pintel and Ragetti began to tie them up - all of them except for Aria, of course. She had her own special place in the bosun’s hold.

        “If any of you so much as thinks the word  _parley_ , I’ll ‘ave your guts for garters!” Pintel growled.

        Just then, as the ship exploded, a figure ducked out from under the rope. It was Elizabeth.

        Barbossa laughed, and she screamed curses at him as she clawed at his face. He merely grinned, easily holding her away from him.

        “Welcome back, miss,” he grinned, “You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now you return the favor!”

        “No!” Aria yelled. “Barbossa, don’t you lay a hand on my sister!”

        Oops. Well, that connection had slipped out.

        His wicked grin seemed to stretch wider. “Ah, I see now… Welcome, Miss Aria Swann.” He cast a gloating smirk at Jack. “Perhaps you ought to be the one returnin’ the favor, now your very much  _living_  fiance is here, eh?”

        Barbossa shoved Elizabeth towards the bosun, and the bosun pushed Aria into the arms of the crew. She shouted curses and shoved them away, but it did no good. Though she couldn’t see Jack, she imagined he was barely containing himself. Elizabeth was screaming, but her words were lost in the chaos.

        Just then, a voice rang out.

        “Barbossa!”

        It was Will. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards him.

        “She goes free!”

        It was rather obvious that he meant Elizabeth, but Aria thought it was too sweet to be offended that he didn’t mention her.

        Barbossa narrowed his eyes. “What’s in yer head, boy?”

        “She goes free.” Will repeated.

        “You’ve only got one shot, and we can’t die!” Barbossa taunted.

        Aria faintly heard Jack mutter, “Don’t do anything stupid…”

        Will leapt up onto the rail. “You can’t… but I can.” He pressed the barrel of the gun under his chin.

        “Like that…” Jack sighed.

        “Who are you?” Barbossa asked incredulously.

        “No one!” Jack said hurriedly “He’s no one… Distant cousin of my aunt’s nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though.  _Eunuch_.”

        Oh dear. He was rambling. In Aria’s experience, that meant he either didn’t have a plan, or that the plan he did have was falling apart.

        “My name is Will Turner! His blood runs in my veins!”

        “‘E’s the spittin’ image of ol’ Bootstrap Bill!” Ragetti cried. “Come back to ‘aunt us!”

        “On my word, do as I say!” Will continued, “Or I’ll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones’ locker!”

        Barbossa narrowed his eyes. “Name yer terms, Mister Turner…”

        “Elizabeth goes free!”

        The pirate captain rolled his eyes. “Yes, we  _know_  that one. Anythin’ else?”

        Jack was pointing at himself.

        “And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed.” Dear Will wasn’t very bright with bargaining, wasn’t he? Even Aria could tell he had left several loopholes open.

        Barbossa grinned and stepped forward.

        “Agreed.”

* * *

        They arrived at a small-- well, it could hardly be called an island. Sure, there was some vegetation, but it was really more of a sandbar than anything. Barbossa was making Elizabeth walk the plank, and Will was shouting at him, but all Aria was focused on was Jack. She had no doubt that Barbossa would want to get rid of him too, but she refused to believe that Fate had brought them together again just to rip them apart so soon. The pirates’ laughter brought her back to the present moment.

        “Though it does seem a shame to lose somethin’ so fine, don’t it, lads?” The pirates all jeered. “So I’ll be havin’ that dress back before you go…”

        Oh, Aria really wanted to hit him. The pirates cheered and whistled, and Aria was suddenly even more thankful for the clothes Anamaria had lent her.

        “It goes with your black heart,” Elizabeth spat as she tossed the dress at him.

        “Ooh, it’s still warm,” Barbossa mocked, tossing the garment to the crew.

        Elizabeth walked to the end… she hesitated, looking back at Aria and Will… and…

        “Too long!” the bosun shouted, sending her tumbling into the water with a stomp of his foot.

        As soon as she was in the water, the pirates shoved Jack towards the plank.

        “I’d really rather hoped we were past all this…” he said.

        Barbossa put an arm around his shoulders and turned him towards the island. “Jack, Jack… Did ye not notice? That be the same little island we made ye governor of on our last little visit!”

        Aria saw Jack’s face drop. “I did notice…”

        “Perhaps you’ll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape… but I doubt it.”

        With that, he drew his sword, forcing Jack to step back.

        “Off ye go.”

        Jack hesitated, looking at Aria. He was trying to stall now.

        “Last time… you left me a pistol with one shot.”

        Barbossa considered this, the put away his sword as he spoke. “By the powers, you’re right. Where be Jack’s pistol? Bring it forward!”

        Someone handed him Jack’s things.

        Jack looked at the water, then back at Aria again, and tried to buy more time.

        “Seeing as there’s two of us, a gentleman would give us a  _pair_  of pistols…”

        Barbossa merely scowled. “It’ll be one pistol, as before, and you can be gentleman and shoot your fiancee’s sister, and starve to death yerself. And rest easy in the knowledge that I’ll be taking  _very_  good care of yer pretty fair maid…” He cackled and threw Jack’s effects into the sea.

        With one last, pained look at Aria, Jack jumped after them.

        But then, something happened that Barbossa did not anticipate:

        Aria broke free… and jumped in after Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... I put off the reunion (again). Feel free to yell at me for it in the comments section! But I promise, next chapter will have the scene you've all been waiting for. Stay tuned, and remember, all comments, thoughts, and just general conversation is welcome!


	12. Welcome to the Caribbean

_Jack_

        Sloshing through the water, Jack untangled his hands from the rope as he came up onto the shore behind Aria’s sister. Throwing the binding aside, he turned and watched the  _Pearl_  move away.

        “That’s the second time I’ve had to watch that man sail away with my ship…” he muttered. But at least the first time, he hadn’t had to watch his fiancee be taken away too. He just stood there a moment longer, soaking in his loss.

        “What’s that?” Elizabeth said, squinting at the water.

        “What?” Jack followed her gaze. Someone was swimming towards them. He’d recognize that dark hair anywhere.

        There she was, finally able to touch the sandy floor. She was struggling through the water, as beautiful as he remembered, getting nearer and nearer.

        Jack wanted to rush forward, but his body was frozen. It was as if his brain hadn’t yet caught up to what he was seeing.

        She was waist deep when it clicked.

        “Aria.”

        He moved, slowly at first, still somewhat numb, then he was dragging his feet through the surf as fast as he could until she was in his arms.

        “Jack!” She threw her arms around his neck, and he held her close by the waist.

        Finally, he leaned away to look at her, just to drink in the sight he’d been missing all these years. Then his mind went numb again, and he couldn’t think of anything to say.

        “That is not a nightgown.” Really? That’s what tumbled out?

        But she replied in kind, “And you’re not dead.”

        Jack grinned. “Course not… I’m--”

        “Captain Jack Sparrow?” she grinned. “I know.”

        Silence fell between them, and they simply looked into one another’s eyes. Aria tooka breath to speak, but then-

        “Aria!”

        The moment was broken, and she turned away to reunite with her sister.

        “Elizabeth…”

        “How did you get away?”

        Aria smirked slightly, looking between Elizabeth and Jack. “I think the bosun just expected me to have given up…”

        Jack grinned. “And he expected wrong, eh?”

        She nodded, and Elizabeth watched the two of them with a frown.

        “Perhaps we should focus on getting out of here?” the younger Swann suggested.

        Jack’s face dropped. “I’m afraid that won’t be possible.” With a meaningful look at Aria, he turned and headed to where he knew the supplies were stored.

        “But you were marooned on this island before, weren’t you? So we can escape in the same way you did then!”

        By now, Jack was slightly irritated at her for interrupting his moment with Aria. He could tell she had done it on purpose by the way she looked at him.

        “To what point and purpose, young missy?” he snapped. “The  _Black Pearl_  is gone. And unless you have a rudder and lot of sails hidden in that bodice… unlikely… young Mister Turner will be dead long before you can reach him.”

        He knew Aria was watching him, but he couldn’t gauge her reaction. Knocking on a tree, he listened carefully to see if he had found the right one. Elizabeth persisted, however.

        “But you’re Captain Jack Sparrow! You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company, you sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot! Are you the pirate I’ve read about or not?”

        Aria looked intrigued now, curious when those adventures were mentioned. Jack walked several paces and jumped up and down at just the right place. He had found it.

        Elizabeth gave her sister a look, clearly asking her to intervene.

        Sighing, Aria looked at him. “Jack… How did you escape last time?”

        Jack rested his hands on her shoulders. He rather wanted to kiss her, but felt it might not be the best time. Gently, he backed her off of the trapdoor, debating on whether or not to answer. What if she thought he was ridiculous if he told her the truth? By the way Elizabeth was acting,  _she_  certainly would.

        “Last time… I was here a grand total of three days, alright?” He bent to open the trap door, avoiding Aria’s gaze. “Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache. They came by and I was able to barter passage off.”

        Jack still couldn’t bring himself to look at her, or her sister, so he quickly descended into the cellar. It was nearly bare, and severely dusty. “From the looks of things, they’ve long been out of business.”

        A sudden spike of jealousy flared at a stray thought, and as he grabbed a few bottles of rum, he casually mentioned, “Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that…” Finally, he reemerged. Before he had to face Aria, Elizabeth spoke up, obviously displeased by this revelation.

        “So that’s it, then?” she scoffed. “ _That’s_  the secret,  _grand_  adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow. You spent… three days… lying on a beach, drinking  _rum_?”

        Jack paused, glancing at Aria.

        “I dunno, I think it’s pretty clever, Liz…”

        At that, he grinned and turned to her. “Welcome to the Caribbean, love… and Elizabeth.”

        He handed the younger woman a bottle and walked off, taking Aria by the hand as he carefully held the two remaining bottles in his other hand.

        Aria laughed a bit. “Oh Jack… I thought you might have changed after all these years, but at the heart of you, you’re just the same as ever, aren’t you?”

        Jack chuckled and sat down in the sand. He had missed her laugh. “Aye, I suppose. Just maybe a bit rougher around the edges here and there…” Then, he paused. “And what about you? Word ‘round the cells of Port Royal is you’ve been proposed to…”

        Almost instantly, he regretted his words, as they took the mirth from her eyes.

        “I’ve been trying to avoid it.,” she said softly. “Father… he keeps pushing me to marry, but I’ve never been able to move on.” At that, she looked him in the eye. “They told me you’d been killed by pirates, Jack. What really happened?”

        Jack looked at her for a moment, lost in stray thoughts of what might have been.

        “Jack?”

        He sighed. “I made a choice… And the only thing I regret about it is that it took me away from you.”

        Her hand found his, as easily as if they’d never been separated. “What did Beckett do?”

        “‘People aren’t cargo’. That’s what I told him. He wanted me to carry slaves on the  _Wench_ , but on the journey, I released them all. Took ‘em to an island where they wouldn’t be bothered and set them free. Beckett found out…” He took a deep breath. “Branded me as a pirate, killed all me crew, and burned the  _Wench_.”

        Aria’s face displayed her confusion, and he knew what she was going to ask.

        “Since you’ve seen what ‘appened to Barbossa and the crew, I s’pose you’ll believe when I tell you how she became the  _Pearl_ …”

        She nodded quickly. “I’d believe just about anything now…”

        Jack nodded. “I was on board when Beckett sank ‘er. I felt myself dyin’, and all I could think was how I’d failed you, how I had to come back… That’s when he came to me. Davy Jones. And I made a deal with him. Thirteen years I’d have to be Captain again, thirteen years to find you and be with you, then…”

        Guilt gnawed at his insides for the first time in years at the look on Aria’s face. The last time he had felt this awful was the first time he’d tried to pretend some bar wench was her.

        “Oh Jack… Isn’t there anything we can do?”

        It was amazing how quickly she went back to “we”. He could almost pretend like things would turn out alright.

        But he simply smiled and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, love.”

        He handed her one of the bottles of rum, then paused, wondering how she would react. To his surprise, she merely grabbed it without question, uncorked the top and took a drink. Immediately, however, she coughed, and Jack chuckled.

        “That’s rum for you, love.”

        Aria laughed softly. “I wasn’t expecting that…” She raised her bottle to him, and he toasted with her. “Here’s to… however this plays out, Jack.” And with that, she took another sip, more carefully this time.

        Jack took a swig from his own glass, watching her carefully. Something about her seemed different.

        “What’s on your mind?”

        “Hm?” She looked over at him. “Oh… Nothing.”

        “Come now, Aria, I know that’s a lie. Look at you, dressing like a pirate, drinking rum. Earlier, on the  _Interceptor_ , you were ready to fight off any of those miscreants with that sword of yours. Something has changed.”

        She rolled her eyes with a small smile. “Fine… You’re right. I despised pirates for ten years, thinking they took you away from me, then you showed up and you  _were_  one? I didn’t know what to think. But… the more I thought about it, the more I realized, I still love you. I never stopped.” Aria laughed slightly. “I wrote you letters every day and threw them into the sea, hoping they’d reach you somehow…” She shook away the stray thoughts, looking back up at him. “But something in me knew I could never ask you to give up this life, not that Norrington or Cutler Beckett would ever let you anyway… and I realized that I’d rather be a fugitive with you than trapped in a loveless marriage with a safe life.”

        Jack knew he had a ridiculous looking grin on his face, but he couldn’t care less. He raised his bottle of rum. “I say this calls for a celebration.”

* * *

        “WE’RE DEVILS, WE’RE BLACK SHEEP, WE’RE REALLY BAD EGGS, DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO-HO! YO-HO, YO-HO, A PIRATE’S LIFE FOR ME!”

        Jack and Aria were singing very loudly, running around the giant fire they’d built, while Elizabeth sat off to the side, glaring at Jack.

        “I love this song!” Jack declared, taking Aria by the arm to do-si-do  . “Really…  _bad_  eggs!” Then, he swayed a little and sat in the sand heavily.

        Aria giggled and sat next to him, probably far too close for her sister’s taste, but Jack didn’t mind one bit.

        “Liz and I used to sing it all the time when we were young… before I met you,” she explained drunkenly.

        “Is that so?” Jack asked, pulling her closer. “Well, when I get the  _Pearl_  back, I’m gonna teach it to the whole crew… and we’ll sing it all the time!”

        “And you will be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main!” Aria declared.

        “Not just the Spanish Main, love,” Jack said, “The entire  _ocean_. The entire world!” He gestured out at the water around them. “Wherever we want to go, we go. That’s what a ship is, you know. It’s not just a keel and a hull and a deck and the sails… that’s what a ship  _needs_ , but what a ship  _is_ … what the  _Black Pearl_ … really is… is freedom.”

        Aria nodded along with his every word, and when he was finished, leaned against him. “Jack… it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island again… It must bring up all those bad memories…”

        Jack sighed a little and nodded. “Oh yes…” He put an arm around her shoulders. “But the… company is… infinitely better than last time, and the… scenery… has definitely improved…”

        But before he could continue, Elizabeth interrupted.

        “Mister Sparrow, I’m not entirely sure that you’ve had enough rum to continue this conversation with my sister.”

        Her words shouldn’t have made sense, but in his current state, they did. Jack nodded solemnly and looked back at Aria who had sat up to drunkenly glare at her sister.

        “It’s alright, I know exactly what she means, love…”

        He leaned closer to Aria when Elizabeth interrupted again.

        “To freedom!”

        She was holding the bottle he had given her earlier. It was barely emptied. Jack glanced at Aria, and she shrugged in reply.

_Well, why not help dear little Lizzie?_  he thought. Especially since she was finally starting to relax.

        Jack held up his bottle, which was almost empty, and Aria did the same.

        “To the  _Black Pearl_ …” he murmured. Elizabeth didn’t look quite as happy as Aria did about the toast, but she would get there eventually. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum… And then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two updates in one week? I just got so excited to write the reunion scene that I couldn't help myself. So, was it everything you expected? Anything you didn't see that you want in the next part? Tell me in the comments below!


End file.
